Deadly Affairs
by ameliathechameleon
Summary: Sweet Merlin. I felt his breath on my ear. "You know," his voice deeper, sounding like an angel. A dark angel. "Such beauty should never be hidden." Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and world used in this story were made by the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

Light filtered in through the grimy windows or my apartment spilling directly across my face. I groaned and slowly sat up, stretching my spine. Looking around I saw that all my sheets just magically ended up on the floor. I will never figure out how that happens to me, I swear every time I wake up all my pillows and blankets are in a tangled heap on the floor.

Pulling myself up I jumped onto the floor, the cold zinged up my legs. I shuffled out of my dull bedroom into the dismal kitchen. Everything about my apartment was quite simple and boring. I had a wooden table in the kitchen with two roughly made wooden chairs from a Muggle thrift store. The appliances luckily came with this apartment, but they too were 40 years old and had been used a lot. My bedroom had a bed, dresser and closet. Everything was in neat order and nothing was blocking exits. The exits had to be clear, otherwise how would I get out?

I have been like this ever since the war, always on edge waiting for some Dark wizard to come and try to kill me. I had all the necessities in my purse waiting for me to make a run for it. I never stay for long, I'm surprised that I hadn't even moved out of this dingy thing.

I hit the ancient radio a couple times to make the sound come out of it; my favorite song is on as I dance my way over to the coffee machine. Humming to myself as i pour the scalding liquid into my cup I hear a tapping on the glass of my one kitchen window. A brown tawny owl is perched on my window.

_Astoria. _I think to myself and smile as I think of my friend. As I'm opening the letter the owl nips my fingers.

"Alright, alright! Be patient!" I said, knowing that Astoria's owl was _never _patient.

Giving the owl the treat quickly I tear open the letter,

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I know we haven't seen each other since we got the summer off. There is so much that I have to tell you! Would we be able to catch up with each other while shopping in Diagon Alley? Say about 11? Answer as soon as possible._

_Your friend, _

_Astoria Greengrass_

On finishing Astoria's curvy signature I looked at the clock quickly. _9:47...I've got time. _Quickly writing back a response I gave my letter to the owl and watched it fly until it was a black dot against the blue grey sky.

"I have to get ready!" I said happily skipping down the hallway to the shower.

As the hot water ran over me I sighed in content. It felt so good after waking up to a freezing cold room. The orange citrus of my shampoo filled the bathroom with a sweet aroma.

As I wrapped the towel around me I looked into the mirror and was horrified by the sight. _Does my hair really look that bad?! _It was a bushy mess; I looked like first year all over again.

Finding my wand in my back jeans pocket I said, "Nothing a few hair spells won't fix."

Quickly running into my bedroom I put on a light blue jumper, dark wash skinny jeans, and some brown riding boots. Looking at the clock again, _10:45. _

"Shit!" Grabbing my purse I ran out the door, because Hermione Granger would _not _be late.

**Astoria**

_How am I going to tell her? Will she be mad at me? I wanted to invite her, truly! But will she not believe me? I can't stand it when she's mad at me...maybe I'll like. Again. I can't do that to her. But won't the truth hurt her feelings?_

This internal conflict has been going on inside me ever since I sent the letter to Hermione. She probably would be mad at me that I had lied to her, but that was a risk I was going to have to take. She was my best friend, she would understand. Wouldn't she?

The tapping on the window jumped me out of my stupor. My owl Nut was back, hopefully with Hermione's response. I hopped up from the seat and went to the window nearly tripping over myself with anticipation of what the answer might be.

_ Astoria, _

_ I would be absolutely delighted if we could 'catch up' with one another. I am looking forward to seeing you in Diagon Alley; I'll meet you in Flourish &amp; Blotts. _

_ -H.G._

I jumped up and down with giddiness; I had a feeling this was going to go alright.

Stepping out into the big hall I yelled to where our bedroom was, "Hun! I'm going out! Don't expect me home for dinner!"

Without waiting for a reply I ran out of the Manor and apparated to Flourish &amp; Blotts.

**Hermione**

_Astoria's late…_ I thought to myself as I browsed through books. Not that I hadn't not read any of them. I have basically bought out this book store. Picking up one of the few I hadn't read I sat down on the floor and started to read.

The door chimed with someone coming in it, but I didn't notice. I was too engrossed about the history of international wizarding affairs.

"Hermione!" a high pitched scream filled the quiet book store.

I looked up quickly wondering who would disturb my reading, until I saw it was Astoria. Getting up I ran over to hug her.

Astoria looked not one day older than when we last saw each other. Her blond hair still fell in perfect waves down to her waste, her almond shaped blue eyes were still bright, basically looking drop-dead gorgeous. A part of me wanted to be jealous, but I shoved that feeling down inside of me and hid it. This was a day for fun, not anger.

As Astoria and I walked down the street, well I walked, Astoria skipped, I listened to everything that happened over the summer. Her life sounded so exciting. _Unlike mine… _I thought ruefully.

"…Oh my good_ness _Hermione! You should have come with us to Greece! We tried all this exotic food and…" Astoria droned on.

Then it hit me, I stopped walking.

Turning around Astoria said, "What's the matter Hermione? Did you see something?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You said 'us' and 'we'. Who exactly is 'us' and 'we'?"

At least Astoria had the decency to blush, "Oh…um…Well, can we sit down? Let's go to the café over there." She walked over to a table outside and sat down.

Reluctantly I followed her over. Sitting down I said, "So now will you explain what all this is about?"

Astoria bit her lip and looked nervous, "I really hoped I wouldn't have to tell you," she said hesitantly, "You see, I don't want you to be mad."

I rolled my eyes, "Astoria you're being way too dramatic, you know I cannot stay mad at you."

"But this is different Hermione!" she exclaimed, "This is a really big thing and…I couldn't stand it if our friendship was broken up!"

I smiled a grim smile, "Astoria, tell me. Otherwise I'll just go home. I do not want to be playing childish games."

Astoria sighed, "Fine, well over the summer I…" she choked, "I…I…"

Fed up with her I said spitefully, "Spit it out already!"

Finally meeting my eyes she said, "I got married."

**Please R&amp;R!**

**xoxo, Amelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and world used in this story. It all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

I know that my mouth dropped open with shock; "B-...wha-...ho-...?" was all that was coherent in my brain.

_How could she not invite me? Does she not like me anymore? What have I done? Who is it? _And to top it all off _Why would she not tell me she was getting married?!_

Anger; that was what I was feeling. The initial shock was long gone, replaced by indescribable anger. The urge to just get up and walk away was strong. Instead I just sat there, looking at a nervous Astoria.

At least she had the decency to look sheepish. She was biting her candy apple red lips, blushing, and looking everywhere _but _Hermione.

"How could you?" I spat at her.

Astoria looked confused, "I don't know wha-"

"How could you not tell me? I don't even care _WHO _it is! How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" I shouted at her, causing a few passerby's to stare but I didn't care, I was mad.

"We _are _friends! It's just-"

I got up to leave, "You know what? I don't even want to hear your lame excuses anymore."

Astoria stood and grabbed my arm in a viselike grip, "No! Hermione, please! You have to listen! It wasn't my decision"

Hermione pierced her friends' ice blue eyes with her brown ones, "Fine. You have ten minutes to explain."

**Astoria **

_She hates me. She's going to hate me. How could I do this to her? Oh God, I'm going to lose my best friend...my first friend._

Looking at the girl across from her any sane person would be scared. Or even worried, but I put on a calm face, _I will not lose her._

_"_Hermione, please be rational. You cannot just leave without an explanation. Even _I _can see that even you are curious." I said calmly.

"Well, start at the beginning." Hermione said icily.

"Okay," I started, " I have been dating him ever since Hogwarts. He's really, really sweet and he has taken me-"

"Look I don't care about your love life, get to the point." Hermione said bitterly.

I drew a sharp breath, "We've been dating a long time now. It was only matter of time before we got married. We got married at the Manor. I swear I wanted to invite you! But he insisted that it be a small wedding! I argued so much we almost broke off the wedding, but then he kept denying any guests. You see Hermione? It wasn't my decision! I really do love him, and I couldn't bear breaking it off with him just over this..." I trailed off.

I looked across at Hermione. Her expression was blank as a slate. Her eyes never trailed off my face. Her mouth was set in a straight line, not moving. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

Unable to take the silence, "Hermione, please say something!" I pleaded.

**Hermione**

I couldn't say anything. This was not the Astoria I know. The Astoria I know- well at least _knew_\- did not take anything from anybody. She always got her way, not matter what. That's what I used to like about her.

I was freaking out inside, having another fight with my internal self. _How could she do this to me? Does she _like _making me feel like shit? Why wouldn't she stand up for me to whoever she married? Wait. Who did she marry? _

Hearing Astoria say my name it brought me out of my daze. Fixing my gaze on her I said, "Astoria, _who _did you say that you married."

She stuttered to a stop, "Um...I didn't."

"Well you better hurry it up and tell me because you're _way _past ten minutes." I told her.

Astoria fiddled with her perfectly manicured fingers, "Well...I married...wouldn't it just be easier if I didn't tell you? You wouldn't mind right?" she said in a falsely hopeful voice.

"Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically, "Tell me right now Astoria Greengrass."

"You see, I'm not Astoria Greengrass anymore. I'm Astoria Malfoy." she said the last part quietly as if telling a secret.

_Malfoy..._it suddenly dawned on me, realization hitting like a rock. _Oh God no, this cannot be happening. My friend is married to _Draco _Malfoy?! _

My heart started putting up the wall that Astoria worked so hard to take down. It hardened as I looked at my best friend with disbelieving eyes.

"Astoria, please. Please tell me you didn't marry Draco Malfoy." My voice cracked at the end.

I already knew the answer, but I had to make sure. As she looked down at the cobblestone road, I knew that a nightmare had just begun.

**Sorry this is short! more is coming! i really do promise! **

**xoxox, Amelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the magical world and characters such as Draco, Hermione, and Astoria. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

_I was screaming on the cold hard floor of Malfoy Manor. The blood from my arm ran all over the black marble floor. My throat was raw from my screams. _

_ Then I heard a voice, "Tell me where it is Mudblood! Tell me!" her cackling voice ringing through my ears. _

_ "N-n-n...no!" I sobbed out, the pain was starting to make me delirious. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. _

_ "Filthy Mudblood! You will tell me!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed at me and turned back to ripping open my arm. _

_ The pain started again. I could taste the salty tang of my tears leaking into my open mouth. _

_ BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

I jerked awake, sitting straight up with my wand in my left hand ready to shoot a spell at anyone or anything. Half asleep I reached around in the darkness for my clock, which was making the insistent buzzing. _5:30 _the red numbers gleamed up at me. I sighed, these nightmares have been plaguing me ever since the day in Malfoy Manor. I had hoped they'd get better, but they only seemed more vivid in detail ever since Astoria told me she married Malfoy.

I reached for some tissue to wipe away the tears that had been shed all night. My pillow case was soaked and the sheets were damp with sweat. Sighing heavily I went to the bathroom to gargle salt water for my coarse throat and see what my face had become from a night of terrible, horrifying dreams.

I bit back a yelp of terror when I saw my reflection. My waves had gone to a bush afro that was matted in some places on my face. My eyes were almost swollen shut with puffiness and red rimmed them from too many tears. My cheeks hurt and felt exposed in the cool air of my bathroom. My lips, well they were a hopeless cause. They were cracked until they bled, licking them made the stinging worse.

_And you have work today..._ the logical part of my brain thought, though I wasn't really making sense of what it was saying.

Then it dawned on me, slamming into my already hurt head like a sack of flour. "I have work today..." I said quietly to myself, "I have work today! Shit! I gotta get ready!"

Turning on the shower as quickly as I could I ran out into the kitchen. After putting coffee into the coffee machine I grabbed a bowl and my favorite cereal out of the cupboard. Pouring the milk on my cereal I looked at the time _6:02. _

I jumped, startled at how late it had gotten. Forgetting about breakfast I hastily ran to my bathroom to take my shower. I stripped down then jumped in, ready to get warm again.

Running out of my shower in record time I tried to pick out what I was going to wear as briskly as any woman can.

After taking about 10 minutes to rummage through the clothing piles on my floor I finally decided my outfit. I pulled on a knees length black pencil skirt with matching heels, then a light turquoise sheer long-sleeved top with a white tank underneath it. Quickly grabbing my black cross necklace I ran out the door.

**Astoria**

Stretching, I sighed in content. Waking up in his arms was the best feeling ever! Feeling the warmth seeping in from him, it was like a furnace. _Draco, the internal furnace. _I giggled causing him to wake.

"Hmmm..." he murmured looking down at me with a sleeping grin crossing his face, "You're a sight to wake up too."

I gasped trying to be offended.

Seeing my expression he quickly backtracked, "I'm just kidding, luv. You know I just live to see your face."

That made me bring out my 100 watt smile, "And I live to see your face, my dearest one." I said lovingly.

"Mmmm...I could hear you say that all day." he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

To me, his kisses were a drug. The tenderness of it while yet being so...possessive sent my mind spinning. Just as the kiss started to deepen I pulled away, reluctantly.

"I've got work this morning, my dearest one. I can't have you distract me even more than you already do." I said, looking into his hypnotizing grey eyes.

Draco flopped back onto the fluffy pillows of our bed and groaned. "That means I start tomorrow." he said sadly, "That means I have one whole day alone, without you! I do not know if I can survive." He smiled sadly at me.

"Ugh!" I said exasperatedly, "You are like a needy child, always wanting!"

He leaned towards me deviously, "Do you know what I want right now?" and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Laughing, I climbed out of bed with the tangle of sheets trailing behind me. Reaching the other side of the room I turned around, "Do you want to join me, my dearest one?"

Jumping languidly out of bed, "Do you even need to ask?"

Laughing happily I skipped and ran to the shower, so happy I could hardly stand it.

_Ah, the joys of being in love. _

Now, one thing I have to tell you is that, if you've ever taken a shower with Draco Malfoy, let's just say it's one of the best experiences one can experience.

Pulling on a plain black body con dress with black 'hooker heels' (as I liked to call them), I searched for a brightly colored cardigan. Holding two different ones up I said to Draco, "Which one do you like better? The light yellow or this awesome navy blue?"

"Well I personally like you with no clothes on, but the navy blue matches your eyes." He said with his infamous smirk.

"Ha. Ha." I laughed dryly pulling on the navy blue one, "Draco, we need to talk."

"Okay, those are mens three _least _favorite words." he said, his voice hardening.

"I promise it's nothing bad! It's just I told Hermione about us marrying each other-"

"You WHAT?!" he said incredulously.

"Look Draco, it's not that big of a deal. She just didn't take it well that's all. I think that if we all go to lunch together-"

"What? You can't honestly think that one lunch 3 years later will help Hermione like me more? I called her a Mudblood, I watched as Bellatrix-..." he choked looking distraught.

"Oh Draco..." I said sadly and wrapped my arms around his sturdy neck, "That's the past. This is the now! Hermione will understand that! She was in Gryffindor!" I laughed, "See, my plan is that if we all go to lunch, we will finally all get along. And she will forgive you, and partly me! Hermione will finally see _why _I married you!" I could feel him letting me get my way. "And to top it off, you can explain why you didn't want to invite her to our wedding."

"Now wait a seco-" he started.

"No buts Draco! We had an _extremely _large wedding. The least we could do was invite my _only _friend. But no! You said no! And I had to tell her it was because you wanted it to be small and for family only. I'm sick of telling my best friend lies and she needs the truth." I said partly out of breath at the end of my rant.

I stared deeply into his eyes wanting him to do my bidding. "...Fine." he said with a hint of bitterness.

"Don't be angry, my dearest one. I want to be happy before I go to the first day of work." I smiled devilishly. "Now, how can you not just throw yourself at me after seeing this face?" I stuck out my lower lip in a faux pout.

The smirk deeped on my lover's mouth, "I'm afraid that you are going to be late, luv." He whisked me out into the Hall, "Now chop-chop! Don't want McOwlface to get angry!" he said with fake scorn in his voice. Swatting my butt he pushed me further towards the door.

I gasped, "Now, anyone would think that you actually _wanted _ to get rid of me! And keep your hands away from my bum!"

He laughed that melodic laugh of his, closing the doors to our bedroom and walking towards the library.

"Now where are you going?" I called out indignantly.

"Oh you know me. I'm just off to brood in dark corners and be all emo like." he said jokingly.

Rolling my eyes I walked out the door and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

**Yes yes...if people have not seen it yet it will be one of those 'corny' stories. Because this is a fluff/cute story of falling in love and I just like that stuff. Sorry if you don't like it! **

**But anywhoooooo, read and review!**

**I am getting all these reads and now reviews...:(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or any of the characters such as Draco, Hermione, and Astoria. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

Now I've been bored before. I've been bored in History of Magic at Hogwarts, weekly lectures about how we should all "put in a team effort, because we all have to work together!". Yay! But I have to say that filling out the paperwork for pending subjects at different schools throughout the UK area. Seriously, I do not care if you teach kids about the formation of vampires and what not. I just stamp, sign, and send the validated requests on their merry way.

Mid signature I heard a delicate, dainty "Ahem." Looking up I see Astoria standing a few paces from my desk, as if asking permission to come any closer.

Turning back to my form about blood potions (which didn't sound too safe), I said, "Well you might as well come and sit down. You already came into my office, why not take a chair?"

Looking uncomfortable at my blunt tone Astoria sat down with grace and eloquence. "Hermione, it has been a while since we have last spoken to each other." Her voice taking a colder edge to it.

I smiled sarcastically down at my form, "Two weeks to be precise. So, what brings on this pleasant surprise?"

"Hermione, look at me." Her voice full of bitterness towards me.

I snapped my head up at her tone, was she really mad at me? The person she didn't tell about her wedding? It is not my fault. "Listening."

"Draco and I want to invite you to lunch at noon today." Astoria said with her infectious smile.

I almost found myself smiling back, I haven't gone out to lunch in...well, forever! But I caught myself. "Are you sure it's just you and not Draco?" I said putting my mouth in a grim line.

"No! No, Draco himself was the one that suggested it! He feels so bad for not inviting you, he wants to make it up! Please Hermione, it'd mean a lot to me..." she said with with a pout coming to her face.

"I don't know Astoria. You didn't trust me, and that made me feel unwanted. I thought we were friends, but you ignored me all summer. To tell the truth, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be 'friends' with you again." I said sadly staring at her.

This had Astoria sobbing in an instant, "I-I-I am-m s-s-so sor-rry Her-mio-n-ne! I want to be friends with you forever! You are my first friend and my only friend! I could n-never replace you!" she said choking on the end.

Now if there's one thing I'm not good at, it's dealing with emotions. Yeah, I can have major mood swings of my own and I hardly manage my own. But then there's your bestfriends emotions. I'm not just emotionally cut off from other people, it's just I don't know what to do! Like, what do you do when a crying, hysterical, mascara running down their cheeks, girl comes up to you and expects sympathy? Patting awkwardly on the back doesn't help, it probably only feels worse! And who would want to make a person feel worse than they already do?

I just sat there for a while and watched my friend have an emotional trainwreck of a breakdown. I should probably hug her...yeah that'd be a good idea. Standing up I went to the other side of the desk and hugged my friend.

I could feel her tears soaking into my turquoise shirt,_ Oi! This is going to be a bite to get out_, but I shoved that selfish thought deep down inside me and comforted my obviously distraught friend.

I'm not sure exactly when, but I started crying too. How could I ever think of unfriending her? She is the only friend I have now! We both were a mess by the time we were done. Mascara and eyeliner running on our cheeks giving the weird illusion of raccoons.

"I-I'll have lunc-ch with you and D-draco." I hiccupped out.

Astoria shakily laughed, "Thanks Hermione."

I nooded and went to my comfortable leather chair. "I'll see you and Draco at noon, but where exactly are we going?"

"That's our surprise." Astoria said with a mischievous smile and flounced her way out of my office.

Looking at myself in my office mirror was a fright. I quickly muttered a vanishing spell and all the runny black makeup was off my face. Sadly, the rest of my makeup disappeared too along with it. Grabbing my purse I made my way to the bathroom to re-apply.

Walking down the hallway there was a series of, "Good morning ." and "Hello !" I wish they wouldn't call me , it makes me feel old. With many forced smiles I finally made it to my destination.

Sighing I quickly re-applied my foundation, blush, and mascara. Mid-swipe of putting on my eyeliner the bathroom door came it. I jumped around just in time to see Astoria passionately kissing Draco Malfoy.

I coughed a little to make my presence known, but they didn't hear me. I was getting annoyed, they need to look if anyone was in the bathroom before they barge in here to do...well, god knows what. They were oblivious to everything and I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Hello? There is someone in here!" I said rudely, crossing my arms.

Astoria gasped surprised and blushed furiously. Laughing awkwardly she looked at me, "Well, it seems as if you are going to be meeting each other earlier than expected. Hermione, may I present my husband, Draco Malfoy." she said grinning ear to ear.

I shifted my eyes to the man standing behind Astoria, smirking at being caught. His blonde hair was the same as it was at Hogwarts, except he didn't slick it back now. He let it grow out more and messed up. Giving him a cute boyish quality. CUTE?! Ew, no Hermione. Get a grip on yourself. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about.

"Granger." he said and stuck out his hand formally.

"Malfoy." I said, shaking his hand and dropping it quickly.

"You haven't changed a bit, Granger. Still the bookworm I presume?" Draco said snarkily and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "And you're still the pompous, arse you always were Malfoy."

I walked past Malfoy accidentally brushing up against him. The electrifying spark that went through me was instantaneous. Looking up to his face I saw his steel grey eyes peering back down at me, as if they were a window into my soul. Blushing I turned around and left.

_What is going on with you Hermione?_ I thought to myself furiously as I paced my office. _Why are you letting him get to you like that? But his eyes...oh his eyes... NO. You have to think rationally Hermione. He is still the jerk that called you a Mudblood at Hogwarts. Nothing has changed...nothing has changed, but doubt was already seeded inside of me._

**Astoria**

I was relieved when I left Hermione's office knowing that no matter what, I still had my best friend. Smiling I practically skipped to McOwlface's office. I'll probably have to get him coffee...again. I'm not a slave! I thought angrily, and I don't like the way he looks at me.

Mr. Hooty McOwlface was one of those people that just had to be a pedophile in my mind. He had those beady little blue eyes that were close together, a balding head of grey hair, and he was so fat his patronus was probably a cake.

I laughed at that thought. Sitting down at my desk I neatly shuffled the papers into perfect order, with pencils in line and sharpened too. I turned around and walked into McOwlface's office with a forced smile that I know didn't meet my eyes.

"How can I help you ?" I said in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Ah, Ms. Greengrass. I would like a white caramel cappuccino, please. Oh, and add a double shot of espresso."

"Yes, ." I said in a monotone voice.

When I turned to leave, I could so feel his eyes on my butt. This is so not cool. I got out of his office as fast as I could in my heels. I almost ran out, but I restrained myself because I had to look even semi-professional.

I heaved a deep sigh of relief when I closed the door behind me and started to grab my coat. Off to get another one of this coffee's...maybe if I poison it this time.. Mid-thought I was interupted by a pair of hands being put over my eyes childishly.

"Ok if this is Francis from the 3rd floor, I already told you. I'm married!" I said with annoyance.

"Good thing I'm me, because if I were Francis I'm sure that'd i'd be on my arse and knocked out by now." A deep, rich voice said behind me.

Spinning around, "Draco! Darling, what a surprise! You know lunch is in like...4 more hours right?"

Sighing Draco said, "I know, but I could not stand to be away from you for but a moment luv."

"Well, I can think of some amazing ways to spend these moments together." I said with a devious smile, "And it doesn't involve getting McOwlface's coffee."

He smirked in that sexy way of his, "What are you implying?"

I leaned closer to him, until my lips were barely grazing his, "I think you know."

Draco made a guttural growl and the back of his throat and brought his head closer to mine. "Ah, ah, ahh! We have to go somewhere else. Somewhere private." I whispered on his lips teasing him. Making him want me even more.

His eyes were smoldering, burning me to the core. If I had my way, I'd take him here and now. But alas, I can't have the Minister of Magic walk in just as me and Draco are making love. that would not be good for my reputation.

Dragging Draco along with me I walked towards the bathroom. Ignoring the glances that went my way. I wanted Draco. I wanted him now.

Getting to the door I turned around, the look on Draco's face stunned me. The love in his gaze shocked me.

Taking his face with both my hands I brought his face down to mine. "I love you." I whispered.

This was all the permission Draco needed. He brought his lips on mine, crashing down hard. Then he backed up slightly, I whimpered wanting his lips back on mine again, and opened the door. His lips were back, tender and warm. His tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. Opening my mouth wider, I let him in. Our tongues danced erotically in our mouths. All my thought was gone. Draco, Draco, Draco...was all that I was thinking. I never knew how much space he took up. He was everywhere. In my mind, touching my waist, butt. My touch was hypersensitive. His hair was silkier than usual, and his skin. Oh his skin! It was divine to touch! So smooth, and yet so powerful with those muscles. Shoving my hands up his shirt I felt the well-toned body of my lover. I was in pure ecstasy.

Until we got interrupted.

After Hermione left, an ugly thing grew inside of me. It was like a monster, hating her so divinely. Ugh, I cannot stand this, why doesn't she just accept that we've gotten married, and that we love each other? It's not like it was me who decided to not tell her, I mean, I really did want to tell her about it! She should understand that about me, she's my first and only best friend. The way she looked at Draco...Draco is mine. Mine. She cannot look at him like that. No.

_She will have to be punished_. said the monster inside. What, where did that thought come from? Punished? I couldn't do that to Hermione...my heart said. _You know the way she looked at Draco. He's your husband, you need to fight for him. If you don't he might cheat on you with Hermione._ I laughed at this. Draco wouldn't leave me for anything. He wouldn't... but doubt was already seeded inside of me.

**Draco**

When I looked at her it was like time stopped. She had changed. It was a good change. Gone was the bushy haired, freckled, know-it-all from Hogwarts. Looking at me was a girl who grew into her curves, hair falling in brown waves, a flawless face with caramel eyes that stared back at me. I was in a trance, staring at her and taking her all in.

I didn't know what happened when Hermione accidentally brushed my arm. All I know was that it was electric. Something that I had never experienced with Astoria. Her warm, brown eyes stared into mine. Freezing me in my place. You're a married man; you can't think like that, I told myself.

Sighing, "Well Astoria, I best be off. I have to visit Sha..." I trailed off when I saw the look in Astoria's eyes. It was murderous. It was the look that aunt Bellatrix wore when talking about muggle-borns. Lethal.

"Astoria? Astoria, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

She looked at me, and for a second her eyes were hard. Cold and desolate. Then, it was over. She smiled up at me, "Nothing's wrong Draco, because you're here"

I smiled down at her, but I felt nothing. What's wrong with me? What if all my feelings for her are fake? Was my mind playing a trick on me? I was in love with her when we were married... but doubt was already seeded inside of me.

**{A/N:} Yeshhhh, okay this is a Dramione. **

**It will get there, I promise. I just have to get the back stories in. **

**I repeat, this is a Dramione. 33**

**Anywhoo, read and review my lovlies!**

**yes you, YOU, you the reader needs to review. I love peoples input :)**

**xoxoxox,**

**A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione**

_Well this is awkward... _I thought as I sat in the fancy restaurant that Astoria had just _insisted _on coming too. Personally I just thought it was far too open. All the walls were window, which showed the lovely layout of London. Even the chairs were floating glass, which formed to your butt when you sat down._ So weird…_ I thought, picking at my chicken salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing. I had lost all of my appetite when I just saw Draco and Astoria snogging it out.

"Sooo…How are you Draco?" I said, trying to diffuse the tension surrounding our table.

Draco looked up startled that I would talk to him, "I'm…fine. How about you?"

"Well things have been pretty hectic ever since graduating Hogwarts…kinda boring if you ask me." I sad with a melancholy smile.

Draco nodded in agreement and went back to looking at his food. My gaze lingered on his tousled blond hair. I imagined running my hands through them over and over and over again.

_THUNK! _Astoria's stiletto heeled foot stomped on me toes. Tears threatened to spill over as I gave her the _What The Fuck?! _look. She glared at me with a look to kill. I rolled my eyes trying to not cry at the pain. _Astoria's right. I was staring and shouldn't have been. He is her husband for God's sake! Think good thoughts Hermione…good thoughts._

I distracted myself by looking out on the streets below, filled with people, and wishing that I could be one of them, walking in the dreary weather that I loved so much. Anything to get me out of there… _I should go shopping with Luna later..._ I thought, my mind filling with the idea of all of those books that I could buy.

"So, Hermione, how do you like working under Mr. Hooty McOwlface?" Draco said, laughter filling his lovely grey eyes.

"Oh it's just grand!" sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Filling out the paperwork that he is supposed to be doing is so much fun!"

Draco laughed, "Well maybe you should have come and worked in my department! You wouldn't be stuck under anyone, we have…"

But I didn't hear a word he said. I couldn't get over the sound of his deep, gorgeous laugh. _Can a laugh be gorgeous? _Oh, how I wanted to drown in that laugh. It was a wonderful, tangible thing that I just wanted to wrap myself up in.

"…Hermione...Hermiiiiiiione! Wake up!" Astoria's sharp voice sliced through my not-so-clean thoughts involving Draco and his laugh, "What's wrong with you? You keep spacing out and it's really beginning to annoy me." She said with contempt.

I cut her a glare, and then something inside me just snapped. I was tired of the way she was treating me and she was going to get a piece of my mind, "Well excuse me! I wouldn't want to be annoying you now would I? You know what, Astoria? Your_attitude _is annoying me!" I was on a rant and couldn't stop, "Your face annoys me, your voice annoys me, and your clothes annoy me, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU ANNOYS ME!"

Astoria stood up, her chair scraping across the linoleum floor, "You take that back Hermione Granger! Or I'll make you regret it!" The windows started rattling and my utensils clattered to the floor. There was something in her eyes that made me think she was serious. A kind of monstrous gaze that took over her usually immaculate face.

"Astoria, my dear, why don't you calm down. You were being somewhat rude to Hermione. Now, Hermione may have overreacted, but meant nothing by what she said." Draco said lightly putting a hand on Astoria's arm.

She jerked out of his touch growling at him. _Growled _at him. _Who does that?!_ Thought Hermione, _so uncivilized. _"No Draco! I will not calm down! I have had it up to here with how Hermione's been acting! Have you seen the way she looks at you?!" she turned her gaze on Hermione, "You _slut! _I'm married to him! Not you. I'm the one he fell in love with! Not. You. Got that?" she snapped.

I felt the blush creeping up the back of my neck. _Was I that obvious? _I tried to steady my voice, "Astoria. Be logical. I was doing no such thing. I have not even _seen_Draco today! I have hardly said one word to him. Stop jumping to conclusions and sit back down. People are beginning to stare!" I said looking around embarrassedly at the scene my friend was making. _Again, Astoria must have all eyes on her, _I thought sulkily.

Draco nodded fervently, his worried eyes on his wife. "Hermione's right, Astoria. Please, sit down."

Astoria shook her head, and with it her long blonde waves swung back and forth. "No…no…no." she murmured. Hermione saw her lip tremble, "Astoria, what's wrong?" Hermione watched her friend squeeze her eyes shut and her face scrunch up into a grimace.

"Astor-", Draco started.

"ENOUGH!" Astoria screamed. Then all of the clear glass in the restaurant exploded into billions of shards.

* * *

**Astoria**

As I looked at Hermione pick at her food all I could feel was contempt. The way she had gazed at Draco earlier still bugged me. _Look at her, trying to seem all innocent. She knows what she did, _you _know what she did. Doesn't that make you want to scream at her? _The voice was right. She _did _look at him. But was that any way to act towards a friend? Even if they did something wrong?

While continuing along with the tiring mini argument between the voices in my head I faintly heard Draco try carry on a conversation with Hermione. Mentally I sighed to myself, _Guess I should at least try to talk to them._

When bringing myself back to reality I glanced over and saw Hermione gaze at Draco. _What the hell? _A feeling of possessiveness washed through me, _what kind of friend does that? Does she have no respect for me anymore? Is this her way of getting back at me for not telling her about the wedding? She is not your friend anymore Astoria. She is trying to steal your husband away from you! Hermione would never do that to me! Are you sure? Oh why don't you just shut up! _I told the voice. Thankfully I heard no more.

"…is just so much fun!" I heard Hermione exclaim with a twinkle in her eyes as they raped my husband. Literally, _raped _him. It looked as if she would like nothing more than to lay Draco down on the table and do him right there. My lips curled at the thought.

_Do you like being shown up? C'mon let's correct her vulgar attitude. _My black stilettoed foot shot out and stomped on Hermione's small foot. _Oh my, was that me? _, I thought fretfully. I just hurt my best friend, how could I do that? Hermione's head quickly swiveled towards me with pain brimming in her brown eyes.

_See what happens when you let me take charge? People will finally see past all of our beauty, to the leader within. We are Slytherins, are we not? _I gently shook my head, as if to get free of the recurring voice. _'We' are nothing! Nothing I tell you. You made me hurt my best friend! Get out of my head you evil demon._

I heard laughter in my head, actual laughter. It was not the laughter of my sweet Draco, it was the laughter of a maniac. _Oh my dear Astoria. Don't you understand? We are the same person… Together. For life._

I rolled my eyes coolly and brought my attention back to my best friend. She had the doll-eyed look back on her face as she stared at Draco. _She just can't take a hint can she? _

"…Hermione...Hermiiiiiiione! Wake up!" I told her loudly and with an edge to my voice, "What is wrong with you? You keep zoning out and it's really beginning to annoy me." I said, thinking that she would let me have my say.

Keeping my gaze expressionless I calculated Hermione's reaction. For some reason I wanted her to snap, all those nice thoughts about her being my friend were gone. I wanted her to snap. Her face went from a deep blush to purely angry in a manner of seconds. She started yelling at me but I didn't care. I had already gotten the reaction wanted out of her.

I just sat there, not hearing a sound. It was eloquent bliss, to sit and hear nothing. Until some of her words started to sink in. It was like I was being doused in glacial water. That's when I lost all of my common sense. Have you ever been so deep in anger that afterword you don't remember what you had said or done? It was an anger that had been built up inside me for far too long, and was about to be released.

_Do it now! Pull out your wand and hex her right here! _The voice said to me with malice covering its every syllable, _lose all control and let your deepest desires rise._

Now I've been scared before, I was scared during the battle of Hogwarts, and scared while falling in love with Draco, but losing control of your brain is to be the most feared out of all them.

All the voices were crowding my head. All piling up like brooms in a traffic jam. "Astoria do this!" they said, "Astoria do that!" _Oh what I would only give for some peace and quiet! _There was a tremor on the inside of my body, begging for release. It was powerful and strong. Maybe, the tremor would stop the voices if I let it lose.

"ENOUGH! "I shouted.

Only then, did the tiny logical part of my brain begin to function once again. Just in time for the glass shards of the windows to cut into my skin and shred me to pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped at vulgarity of his comment, "I see you haven't changed…still the rude ferret."

Draco smirked, rolled his eyes, then turned away and began to crawl out from under the table. His smile had made me feel all warm and tingly inside. _You cannot be thinking like this Hermione, _I said to myself, _he is your best friend's husband. Plus, you have other things to worry about. Such as how your best friend just made all the pretty windows blow up and destroy the restaurant._

Pushing myself up onto my hands and knees, I slowly crawled out from under our hiding place. The shock of what I saw made me gasp. As I guessed, all the windows were gone, and the wind was now twisting and turning throughout the newly open spaces of the restaurant. Witches and wizards all about the restaurant were starting to wake up from the shock. Some who had already gained full capability again were fixing the ripped chairs and putting the tables right side up with various spells. Two women were hysterically screaming and insisting they be brought to St. Mungo's. The owner of the restaurant was going around to everyone promising they would be reimbursed for their meal.

Looking back on the event, I regret the moment that I turned my head to see what devastation had been brought upon my friend. Astoria's blonde head was laying in an awkward position on the floor that made my stomach churn. Her porcelain skin was torn up like a flapper's dress. _Good thoughts…_I told myself, but even I could not sugar-coat the horror of seeing my friend lying on the ground like a forgotten rag doll.

"Oh Merlin!" I choked out with pain.

"Astoria…my doll, please, c'mon. Wake up!" Draco said, still pleading with Astoria's unconscious form.

Tears threatened to spill over but I kept them in. This was not the time for hysterics, there was enough of that going on in here with the two ladies across the room. "Draco," I said trying to get the ferret's attention, "Draco, we have to get her to St. Mungo's."

Draco didn't make any sign of recognition as he kept murmuring to Astoria's limp form. My patience snapped, "Draco! Now!"

Slowly, Draco looked up at me with dead eyes, not comprehending what I was saying to him. _SMACK! _I slapped Draco across the face. _That felt good,_ I thought to myself with a little smirk.

Light started to dawn in his grey eyes. He shook his head and looked up at me, "You slapped me!"

Putting my hands on my hips I said, "And I'll do it again if you don't wake up from that trance you're in. Now pull yourself together, ferret. We have to get Astoria to St. Mungos, and quickly."

"You're right. She needs both magical and medical attention immediately." Draco said, rising up and brushing off the unwanted pieces of glass from his finely tailored suit.

Getting my wand out I muttered a quick cleaning charm to dispel of all the blood. Gently levitating Astoria, I turned to Draco, "You may want to contact the healers now."

"_Expecto Patronum"_ Draco whispered. A glowing, silver dragon burst forth from the tip of the wand. It unfurled its luminescent wings with elegance and let out a roar that shook the entire building.

I jumped back several meters, giving myself a good distance from the dragon. Draco snickered at my skittishness, "What's wrong Granger? Scared of my patronus?"

As he talked to me the dragon swung its enormous head to meet my gaze. My breath caught in my throat as its eyes met mine. The dragon's eyes were the same beautiful stainless steel grey as Draco's. I laughed shakily, "Me? Scared? You insult me Malfoy. I'm a Gryffindor. _We _do not get scared."

Draco smirked and turned back to his dragon. After he told the message to his patronus, it took off into the cloudy sky. "Well the healers should be here in a couple of minutes."

I nodded and leaned down next to Astoria. I brushed the stray hairs from my friend's face as I said to Draco, "Who was she talking to before she blew up the windows?"

Draco ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "I really don't know, and truthfully don't care. All I want to know is how to wake up my wife!"

I nodded my head and went back to work with my wand, and cleaned up the blood that I had missed. There were already dark circles under Astoria's eyes. The cuts on her arm weren't clotting, so the deep, red blood dribbled down her arms like rain. "Well, seems to me that she is in good health. No head wounds that I can see… but it is up for the healers to decide."

As if it was magic, the St. Mungo's healers apparated into the restaurant, right by the door. "Perfect timing!" Draco exclaimed as he walked over to one of the shorter, chubby healers, "Now come and take a look at my wife, immediately!"

"Sir," the healer said in a monotone voice, "We must see to everyone equally. There are other people that have been hurt and wounded, there cannot be any special treatment."

Draco stalked his way over to the healer, getting up in his face "Do you know who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy, and my wife, _Astoria Malfoy _is in what looks to be a coma. I did not _ask_ for you to come look at her, I _told_ you to come heal her. NOW."

The healer's face paled considerably at the deadly tone in Draco's voice, "R-right away Mr. Malfoy. Right away."

Draco led him over to where I had left Astoria levitating and set to work. The healer gave her several potions, none of which woke Astoria up. The healer's flushed face got a perplexed look as he tried a few spells in Astoria. Finally he said, "This woman needs a more practiced wand and hand in her condition. She will be taken to St. Mungos right away." So, without warning, the healer apparated away to the magical hospital.

I stood there awkwardly for a couple of moments, staring at the glass covered ground. "Well, owl me when we have news on her, Malfoy. I do not want to be kept in the dark about my friend." I spoke up.

Draco absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes…yes I'll do that." And walked away towards the elevator.

"You know you could have just apparated!" I called after him.

"Yes…you're right. What was I thinking?" he murmured stopping in his place, "I'll see you Granger." And apparated away to God-knows-where.

_Alone again…_ I thought as I apparated away to my flat, why _do I ever get myself into these situations?_

I sat down at my worn in wooden table with a now lukewarm glass of iced tea. It was an American thing, iced tea. _Crazy people over there…_I thought to myself as I sipped from my glass.

_TAP! TAP! TAP! _I jumped at the sound of the owl at my window, sloshing my iced tea all over the wood. "Shit…" I said, then muttered a cleaning spell.

The owl was pure black with white speckles under its wings. It cocked its head impatiently, waiting for me to untie the letter. Quickly walking over to the window, and leaning over the sill, I opened the latch and let the owl in. Cold air wafted into my apartment, sucking all the warm out like a vacuum. I shivered and untied the black enveloped letter, _Black? Seriously?,_ and sent the owl on its way.

I opened the note and read the elegant script:

_Granger,_

_Come to St. Mungos immediately. Room 4537 on the fourth floor._

_-Malfoy_

I scoffed at how short and abrupt the letter sounded. _Don't sound so nice, Malfoy. _Throwing on a large, cozy silver sweater, I grabbed my burgundy Chanel (yes, wizards can have Chanel!) purse and apparated to St. Mungos.

Once in the wizarding hospital I asked the receptionist whether room 4537 was on the 4th floor. Walking there I saw several tragic accidents from misuses of magic, such as a woman with bat wings covering her entire body and a man that had no mouth but was still talking. But nothing prepared me for who spoke my name, "Ah! Miss Granger! At least I think that's what your name is... Did you come back for another autograph?"

Spinning around I saw the most surprising sight, for standing before me was Gilderoy Lockhart. He had lost all of his usual fervor in his hair, for it was receding upon his head messy and matted. He wore a light blue cape that draped over one shoulder with gold trimming and designs, one I remembered from Hogwarts. And to tie his whole outfit together, he was wearing a Muggle hospital gown.

I stifled a laugh as I looked at him, for he looked like a joke. _Like he wasn't one already._ "Mr. Lockhart, what a pleasant surprise. Your cape coordinates marvelously with that gown." I said with a smile.

Lockhart grinned his famous grin and whipped out a pen and old picture of himself from inside his cape. "Now I cannot remember who you are or why I'm giving you this picture. But everyone seems to want one!"

"Mr. Lockhart that really isn't-" I started.

"Oh I insist! Now where did I put that…" and he trailed off looking for an unknown object. He got a spacey look on his face and turned around. Oh how I wish I could have averted my eyes, for his hospital gown truly was a Muggle one, and I got a full view of his pale, sagging buttocks.

"Oh Merlin!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes. _Ew ew ewww! _I quickly hurried back up to the 5th floor for some tea. Astoria could wait, because I had just witnessed the most horrifying event since…well, EVER!

Grabbing myself some green tea, I snuck back to the 4th floor, cautiously looking down each of the hallways to make sure that I wasn't going to come across my previous professor again. Thankfully there was no sign of him. _4529…4531...4533…4535…4537! _I thought to myself as I reached the room labeled 'Malfoy'. Of course, the Malfoy family had their own 'suite' of a hospital room in the rich end of the floor.

After knocking softly three times on the wooden door, I stepped in. The sight before my eyes was just too funny, Malfoy was trying to stop Lockhart from signing our poor Astoria's forehead. Yes, sign her forehead! It was a sight to see. Malfoy appeared to be restraining himself as best as he could to keep from hurting the old professor even more. He was trying to reason with Lockhart, telling him that Astoria did not want an autograph. But Lockhart was still advancing with a Sharpie like it was a wand.

"Move aside, girl." a gruff voice said behind me. I slid to my right to let a short, old, battle-axe of a woman through. Pulling slightly on Lockhart's arm, she said, "Come now, Gilderoy. We must get you to the treatment room for your rememberal potions."

As the woman pulled an unwilling Lockhart out of the Malfoy's suite, I couldn't keep my laughter in. It bubbled up inside of me, like a babbling brook. Finally, I released it. I laughed so much that my eyes started to water and a stitch was beginning to form on my side. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor gasping for breath and wiping my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione**

Draco looked at me with a look of utmost horror upon his face. Truthfully, I probably looked like I was having a seizure, for I am incredibly ugly when I laugh. I was laying on the floor giggling my brains out, and for a moment, I forgot both where I was, and the sadness that filled the room like a fog.

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry-" I started.

Draco doubled over with laughter, cutting my apology short. His laughter washed over me like a wave again. Lapping against me, covering my body, like the water at the shore of a beach. I cannot explain what his laughter sounds like exactly, only that I could listen to it for the rest of my life.

Soon, we were both laughing like idiots. Me on the floor, and Draco leaning heavily on Astoria's bed. Upon seeing Astoria, lying there looking pathetic and giving the room an air of solemnity, I got up from the floor, brushed imaginary dust off of my clothes, and walked next to the bed. Sitting down in the uncomfortable chair, I put my hand on Astoria's head. It was a useless gesture, the muggle way of checking for a fever.

"She's as cold as ice!" I exclaimed, recoiling my hand away from the icy feeling of her skin.

"Yes, she's been like this for over two hours already." Draco said with a steady voice. He might have put on a cool exterior, but I could see that he was breaking inside.

"Can't the healers do anything about it?!"

"They've tried everything they can, but they do not know what it is. They don't know how to wake her up." Draco said, running his fingers through his hair. "That's why I called you here, Hermione. You see, no one knows how to help her. And I think that if anyone _could _help her, it'd be you. Please, Granger. Help her."

My eyes widened in shock, "Malfoy! What makes you think _I _can help her when even _healers_ can't?! I am no healer, I work in the Department of Magical Education! I was terrible at potions, you were the good one!"

Draco rushed to the side of the bed that I was sitting on and knelt in front of me. He took my hands in his, I tried to pull away but he held fast. "Please, Granger. I am beyond grief with this predicament. I cannot think straight, I am so distraught." As if to accentuate that point he laid his head in my hands, and made no move of getting up anytime soon.

"Ummm…" I said, not knowing exactly how to comfort him. All I thought about was how I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, but I contained that feeling. "Malfoy…Malfoy, get up. I'll look in several books and look-"

Draco stood up so suddenly, it cut me off. Suddenly, I was out of the chair with his arms around me. Warmth spread through me as he held me tight to his chest. _Oh his chest! _I thought, for I could feel the sculpted muscle underneath his black dress shirt. Personally, I could have stayed there forever. The smell of him ensnared me, making me want not to let go. He smelt of spiced woods, masculine florals, and a hint or wormwood. _You sound like a bad perfume commercial. _I thought to myself as I stayed in his arms.

A couple of seconds later Draco let go of me, much to my disappointment. I stared at the floor, hoping he could not see the blush that was creeping onto my face. He stood awkwardly there for a moment before breaking the silence, "Thanks, Granger."

Trying to keep my face blank of showing any emotion, I looked up at him and said, "Well I should probably get going to The Library of Everything Magical and Unmagical, to see if there are any books on what Astoria might have done to herself."

I turned to walk out the door when Draco caught my arm. The feel of his hand burned through my sweater, electrifying me. "I really do mean it, Granger. Thank you."

I smirked and rolled my eyes, giving off an air of indifference, "You owe me, ferret." And left Draco with a flourish worthy of a veela.

**Draco**

I smiled at the way Hermione left, like she owned the world. No longer was she the bushy-haired, book worm that I remembered from Hogwarts. Her eyes will still bright with knowledge, but she was no longer a girl. She was a woman. A woman who was worthy of the world.

_But now is not the time to be fantasizing about Hermione. I have more things to worry about, like Astoria. _I thought to myself while walking over to the chair where Hermione was a couple seconds ago.

I looked at my wife, wishing she'd wake up and say something witty about me getting ugly because I'm worrying. I wished I could take her in my arms and bring her to bed with me like we had done on our honeymoon.

But then Hermione came into the picture. I had known that she was Astoria's coworker, but not friend. At least, Astoria did not tell me she was even _talking _to Hermione until after we got married. That's when she had a meltdown about not inviting Hermione to our wedding.

The meltdown was big. I had been warned by her family that during the battle of Hogwarts, Astoria had been hit in the head with a deflecting spell and a killing curse. She didn't say who shot the deflecting spell but she did know the killing curse was shot by my favorite aunt. Bellatrix Lestrange. She was knocked unconscious, and later found in the rubble by her family. When Astoria woke up, she seemed fine. Only a couple of cuts and bruises. That's what her family thought, until they suggested Astoria finish school. Astoria had her first meltdown, it caused the whole Greengrass mansion to go up in flames. The Greengrass's said that Astoria's magic went haywire and everywhere she went the flames just spread. They tried to calm her, but she kept saying, 'Get out of my head!'. The family then left the house without Astoria, hoping she'd find her way out. But when the house stopped smoldering, they had found Astoria once again lying among the rubble.

The meltdown that she had had at Malfoy Manor was insignificant compared to the others. Though it did make a big whole in my bank account. Only the house elves sustained minor injuries, a couple glass cases burst, some irreplaceable books were diminished, the windows shattered, and a little fire in the parlor. But again I noticed that she was telling someone or something to get out of her head.

After that, Astoria brought Hermione up all the time and how she should contact her and how this and that. I never took them to heart, because I thought that since she was a Slytherin at Hogwarts and Hermione was a Gryffindor, Astoria was just playing with her to get what she wanted. _Oh what a fool I was. _I was a fool not to see that they were both part of each other's lives, and that Granger would be introduced back into my life.

_Since when have I become so sentimental? _Turning my thoughts back to Astoria, I called for a healer to give me the update on my dear wife's health.

"As you know, we took some of her blood with our wands and transported them to the lab to test for pathogens. You should be happy, there is nothing wrong with the physical health of her." The healer said with a smile.

I didn't notice that the healer said '_physical'. _The healers smile then faded, "But I regret to inform you about something we found with a brain-ex spell. Do you know what a brain-ex spell is?"

"No, I am not familiar with it. What does it do?" I said confusedly.

"It's a brain examination spell that helps us see if it is stable, and whether there are any conditions we should be aware of. Usually all wizarding brains are stable because we have to deal with parallel- well in short, witch and wizard brains are clear of all problems. But there are some rare occasions where a witch or wizard has a muggle mental problem. When a witch or wizard has a mental problem, it is usually caused by an experiment with a spell or being hit by a spell accidentally." The healer said sadly.

"What does she have?! Is she going to be okay?! What's going to happen to her?!" I said worriedly.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you ever heard of schizophrenia?"

**Astoria**

_My mind was spinning and turning. Stomach churning. Hey, that rhymed! But, back to my torturous sleep. At least I think I'm sleeping. But I can't wake up. So where am I? Probably safe…Draco will take care of me._

_Memories of today came rushing back at me. At least I think it was today, I have lost track of time. Lunch with Draco and Hermione. Draco and Hermione. The voice in my head. The blowing up of the windows. _

_Oh Merlin, what have I done?!_

_Quit that pathetic whining. It's terribly annoying and you're going to give us a headache._

_Who is that? Who are you? Where are you?_

_Where do you think I am you pathetic excuse of a pureblood? I'm in your head._

_Who. Are. You._

_Your new best friend._

_Suddenly, I recognized the voice. You are not my friend, you have made me do this before. I haven't heard you in my head for over a year and _now _you decide to come back into my life. Do you just enjoy making my life miserable?_

_Making you feel terrible just makes me feel powerful. And power is everything._

_Who are you?! I said as worriedly as I could in my mind._

_I told you, you sniveling fool. I am here to make us powerful._

_Us? There is no us. There is only me._

_You see? You've already started to think like me. Soon 'us'will become you._

_I don't want to be powerful. I just want you to leave me alone._

_You will never be rid of me, filthy mudblood loving pureblood._

_I have had enough of this. Show yourself! NOW._

_Are you sure you want to do that dearie? The voice said scoffingly._

_That's what I said didn't I? Now show yourself._

_The voice just laughed. I didn't think it was going to show itself. For a long time I was just sitting there in the black of my mind._

_Suddenly, a light started to form at the lids of my eyes. A shape started to form against the white light. It was blurry at first but then sharply cleared. I gasped at the woman who stood in front of me. Yes, _woman. _The woman was wearing a black dress on that was coming off at the sleeves. It was low cut and she had a skull necklace on. Her black curly hair was everywhere in a mess on the top of her head. Her heavily lidded eyes stared maliciously back at me._

_I felt whole and looked down. I saw my hands, arms, and legs. This isn't right, I said, How can I be a person in my own mind?_

_The woman sneered at me, It's called magic, idiot._

_I looked back up at the evil woman, Who are you?_

_She smirked, reminding me of Draco. You should know who I am. I am infamous! You pathetic witch._

_How should I know- , I started._

_She laughed evilly, a laugh that sent shivers up my spine. Don't you recognize the person who hit you with the killing curse at the battle of Hogwarts?_

_No….no…_

_Oh yes! She laughed again and stalked towards me, For you and I are now one being. How does it feel, dearie? To be controlled._

_And I was lost to the dark torment of my own mind._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione**

If you have not visited the Library of Everything Magical and Unmagical, you should. Lots of wizardly scholars come here on their days off, some of them Ministry workers. I come here just for fun, but this visit isn't for my pleasure of reading.

The library is located in Diagon Alley, but you have to look for it. There's another alley to the right of Gringotts called Strathmoore Alley, which leads to cafes that teach you how to draw while you eat, stores that sell paintings by the most prestigious of magical artists, and some stores that sell artist supplies such as paintbrushes, magical pastels.

I love the vibe of Strathmoore Alley, artsy witches and wizards walking around talking to random people about what crafts they are going to make next. Witches are always walking around with clothes that are mismatched and paint-splattered.

Anyways, the library is about half way down the alley, between an art café and an art shop. It is pure black obsidian, with a big staircase that leads up to huge silver doors. When you walk inside, a great deep chime sounds at your entrance. The book shelves are so high up that you can't even see the top.

Walking through the doors I immediately went to the head librarian, for I did not know where the section about magical medical abnormalities and sicknesses were.

I walked up to the receptionist and told her to notify the head that I was there. So I sat, waiting in his office for over an hour. _CLICK! _Went the door behind me. _He's so small! _I thought when I found the short little balding man standing next to me.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How may I help you?" he asked in a squeaky voice that reminded me of a mouse.

"Yes, well Mr…" I said, waiting for the man to state his name.

"Mr. Tuddbuttle."

Stifling a laugh I said, "Mr. Tuddbuttle, I need to know where the section on magical medical abnormalities is."

"Oh yes, yes. That section is right…" he paused and put up a map of the library with his wand with a flourish, "That section is on the highest floor, third book case to the right, section 3C."

_Well that's maddeningly unhelpful. _"And how exactly am I supposed to get up to the highest floor. For it seems as if this library has no floors."

Mr. Tuddbuttle tittered excitedly at this question, "Well, my dear, we have a system much alike to that of Gringotts bank. Of course do not fear, we do not have those vulgar goblins touching our books! Instead," he paused with fake suspense, "we have house elves!"

_Those hypocrites! _I thought angrily, house elf slavery is always a touchy subject to me. "Those creatures do not want to be enslaved to you! Do they even get paid? They want to be free and…and…"

The smile drooped from his face, but Tuddbuttle was undeterred, "Well if you'll follow me this way…" he said as he led me out the door.

Following the mouse man down a dimly lit hallway, I silently cursed him for forcing work among house elves. Once we got to the cart station, as least I _think_ you can call it a cart, Mr. Tuddbuttle passed me off to the house elf named Berkley. Berkley meekly advised me to the back seat of the cart. I sat down gingerly, half expecting the whole cart to brake any second.

"A-are you sure this is safe, Berkley?" I asked timidly, looking around the cart looking for malfunctions.

"Quite sure, miss. Berkley has done this many times before, miss. You are not the first one, miss." The house elf said in a characteristically small, squeaky voice.

Riding this 'cart' as they called it was very unstable. Instead of following a track like Gringotts, it was like a broom, following an invisible trail. The turns were so sharp, they almost sent me toppling into the bookcases! We rose up, up, up. Until the very tops of the cases were viewable. There were two wizards up here, both keeping to themselves in a corner.

_POP! _Went the cart when it jerked to a stop. Unprepared for the sudden lack of motion, I toppled over the back seat of the cart into the driver's seat on top of poor Berkley. The house elf squeaked in surprise clung on to him, thinking I might fall if a I made a sudden move.

"This is your stop, miss." Berkley said, carefully extracting himself from my grasp.

I climbed off the cart and found that my knees had turned to jelly as I collapsed to the floor. _Solid ground! _I thought thankfully as I felt the hardwood floor with my hands, to make sure it was real.

A sudden wave of nausea came over me, I shut my eyes hoping it would pass. I dared to peek out of one eye to see if Berkley was still there. But the house elf was nowhere to be seen. Collecting myself, I stood up and walked over to the bookshelves. These bookshelves were not in huge like the ones below, they were small and compact. It reminded me of the Restricted Section at Hogwarts.

"Where do I start…?" I spoke to myself. There was so many books to pick from, I didn't know where to start. Whether I should start with the section on magical medical mishaps or self-inflicted maladies.

_Logical thinking Hermione…_ I thought to myself, and I turned right- towards the self-inflicted maladies. Picking a book from a random shelf, I skimmed over the pages...hoping that I would find something to save my friend.

My head bobbed up in down as I dozed over the 137th book. It was hours since I had arrived here. No one had disturbed me, in fact, the whole library was dead silent up here. The two wizards in the corners I had lost track of a long time ago. I was trying to always know where they were (a war habit), but both were as quiet as the dead.

I had been in the middle of reading a letter from the wizard Sir Hubert McFillian to his sister, about how his daughter's magic was going on a rampage. It had been intriguing at first, but by the middle of the letter it was apparent McFillian's daughter just didn't know _how _to use magic because she was young at heart.

A loud _thump _woke me from my stupor of sleep. A big book sat in front of me, bound with worn leather straps. Its cover was soiled from years and years of use. _Must be at least 2000 pages. _Pulling the book closer I saw the title, inscribed in faded silver. "_The Diaries of Dark Magic: Letters and Notes about the Misuse of Dark Magic. By: Anon" _it read, the letters fading in and out from the light.

Everything about the book looked evil, as if reading it could taint me with Dark Magic forever. I had stayed away from these types of books, ever since the Battle. Dark Magic scared me so much, I had the feeling to run out of the library and never return.

_You want to find out what happened to Astoria, don't you? _I scolded myself, but a little voice in the back of my head had to say what I feared. _What if what happened _was _Dark Magic? What was Astoria doing by practicing Dark Magic? _It scared me to think like that.

I looked at the book suspiciously, but curiosity got the best of me. The pages cracked with age as I opened it, the words were fading away into nothingness. There were various stains on the pages, it was clear this book had been referenced and used a lot.

Skimming through the pages I found there was no table of contents. The book just simply started. This wasn't like any book I had ever seen before. There were no chapters like I thought there was going to be.

The first page gave me a jolt of surprise. It read, _Be warned, this book contains the accounts of victims of Dark Magic. The spells are not for use. _I rolled my eyes at the last sentence, _Who would be stupid enough to put Dark spells in a public library book?_

Looking down on the page I saw that someone had scribbled, _You need only ask, _in slanted handwriting. I looked around the first page to see if there were any more notes like this one. There was none. _How am I supposed to find what I'm looking for in such a big book and such little time?! _I thought frantically to myself.

_You need only ask. _Those four words were burned into my brain as I stared at the first page. Something told me I didn't need to read the whole book to find what I was looking for. _I need to find a cure for Astoria. _I thought to myself, contemplating my options.

A breeze swept through where I was sitting from an unknown origin, turning the pages in a frenzy. It stopped on page _1375\. _In bold letters on the top it read, '_From the accounts of Sergey Velamen'. _The words of what looked to be diary entries were fading, I felt the need to read them fast so that they would not suddenly disappear on me.

"_Lumos." _I said, lighting up my wand for better light. Then, I began to read.

_29 August, 1457_

_I got in a duel today. It was obvious this wizard was of Dark Magic. Perverted and twisted it 'tis. I won, at least I think. The Dark one, as I call my opponent, cast a spell at me that sent me sprawling into the castle wall. I should have been dead. The Dark one should have killed me. But instead I wake up to find that I supposedly had 'beaten' the Dark one. There were no remains left of him. Only the robes in which he wore while dueling._

_I have not felt the same since the battle. I feel, stretched. As if I'm carrying a burden already heavier than my own. I hope this feeling will soon go away._

I had a rough time translating the words, for it was obvious this Sergey had only just begun to write. The words were oddly spaced and extra letters through me off. I was compelled to read more, I could feel the foreshadowing of the dairy entries beginning to grow. Grow into something worse than I could imagine.

_13 September, 1457_

_The feeling has not left. I have been getting many frequent headaches. The pain is so immense that sometimes I will lose consciousness. When I lose consciousness I end up in a different place, and not remembering how I got there. Most of the time there are cuts in various places on my body._

_I have went to a healer who has gave me potions, though they are experimental I am still going to take them. I am praying that these potions will help._

_21 October, 1457_

_There is a voice. This voice is as evil as ever. I know it is not my conscious. It talks to me. It tells me to do bad things. I wouldn't wish this voice upon my worst enemy._

_The potions are not helping. I am traveling to the Tartars to see their wizards there. Pray hap our allies across the desert will have a cure._

_6 December, 1457_

_I returned recently from my expedition. My friends did not know of this illness that are disabling me. It is of no use for me to continue to find a cure. I have grown bitter these past few days. My chances are little and I have not the heart to care anymore. All I can do is wait and see._

_30 January, 1458_

_`The voice has taken form. I do not mean a tangible form. It feels whole inside my head. As if I have a second person inside of there. It tells me what to do. On one occasion it has controlled my body. I have never felt so scared in all my life. When one loses control of their movements…it gives a whole new definition to fear._

_I have experimented with several extracting spells. But nothing has worked. All I have done is hurt myself physically._

_1 February, 1458_

_My thoughts are consumed around the voice. I have had to relieve myself of the job I had. It was distracting from the tasks at hand._

_I have deciphered that the voice is of a male. It sounds familiar, but I cannot place where I heard it. It is a silhouette in my head. It wears a long black cloak for which it hides its face. I wish this coward in the dark to be gone._

_3 March, 1458_

_I killed my wife today. I did not know I did this obscene deed until I came to and found myself holding Katrina's blood drenched body. I cannot get the image of my beloved's body with her innards ripped out of her. They were spread along the floor in a way they might have depicted a map. There was so much blood._

_I did not know I did it. All I remember is sitting at our table eating bread and cheese talking to my wife. I remember that the voice had been angry at her, it had said that I should punish her for not giving 'us' a more filling meal. Then I blacked out. There is no more memory in the files of my brain._

_Thank Merlin my daughter and son did not see._

_17 May, 1458_

_The voice. It is terrible. Pray hap some type of Dark magic. I think it has something to do with the wizard I dueled months ago. For the voice has taken shape inside my head has the wizard I killed. It has risen again inside my head, with complete control._

_I beat my 7 year old Yaakov today. If it had not been for Xylena I fear my son would be dead. It was like Katrina all over again. The black took over my mind, smothering any logical thought. I left bruises the size of apples on my poor, helpless son._

_The voice said that my son was a filthy mudblood, unworthy of 'us'. It was hard for me to come out of the black. I fear that the next time this happens I will not be able to leave._

_23 July, 1458_

_Every night I beg for death. Xylena, my perfect daughter, was murdered by the monster. Yaakov is scared of me, he ran away a couple of nights ago. I wanted to find him, but I couldn't bring myself to. He is safer this way. Being away from me is the best thing for him and for the world. The voice tells meto go out, to go to the village. But I know that if I go, the town will have no living occupants in it by the end of the night._

_I have tried many spells to get rid of the monster. Even the killing curse. But it all seems to be deflected by the demon inside of me. The only signs of these experiments are the disfigurements they have caused to my face. I look like the magical horned toad I have read about. _

_It has been 2 hours since my last black out._

_15 October, 1458_

_I just woke up today. The voice has taken over my body since my last entry. Even as I write now, the Dark one is trying to make me stop. As I suspected, the village I live by is desolate._

_The voice has just-_

The words broke off into useless babble that I could not decipher. The scribble was so slanted I could not read. My heart was pounding with every diary entry I read. It was not that I was scary, it was the impending doom I knew Sergey was going to go through. Turning a cracked page I started to read the last entry.

_March_

_I have lost track of date, year, and time. It means nothing to me anymore. I know this is going to be my last writing. The Dark one has a name, his name is Slivnok. Slivnok explained how he came to be inside. It is too horrible to write down on paper. I warn anyone who reads this to be careful of those around them for it can be lurking where you least expect. When we had the duel long ago. Ages ago…he created a piece of Dark magic that had never been used before. He even named it, but I shall not repeat the name. By using that magic he-_

There was more illegible scribble. "No…No!" I yelled at the book.

This couldn't be it. There had to be more. I could not have this stupid book end for me here. The breeze started again._BAM! _The book slammed closed. The pages cracking and creaking like floorboards. The book started to sizzle. If you can imagine a book sizzling. It smoked, as the pages disintegrated in front of me.

_Could this day get any worse? _I thought to myself. I reached for the book, but pulled back when it burned my first two fingers. Working fast I pulled out my wand and said the first spell that came to my mind, "_Aguamenti!"_

Quickly water seeped the hot sizzling pages, but it didn't help. The book was already gone. A useless pile of grey book goop sat on the table in front of me.

"Shit…" I cursed. _The world is _so _against me._

I then got this weird feeling that someone, or something, was watching me. It felt as if there were multiple eyes watching me, and seeping through my skin, and making the hairs on my arms and neck stand up. It was like a cold finger tracing its pointed fingernail down my spine, and it made me shiver. Pickling with uneasiness I glanced around so as to look for the source of the eyes. But I saw no one, the wizards that were previously had here abandoned their books, Berkeley was nowhere to be seen, I was alone.

_Alone. _The word reverberated in my mind as I stood, frozen in place -not moving. I should have moved, but the information from what I had just read and the shock of what had happened were too much for my mind to handle at once.

I felt something shaking against my pant leg. I looked down, with a strange feeling of detachedness, to see that my hand was shaking violently. My whole body was shaking, with an emotion I couldn't place. _Fear? Shock? Confusion? _Shaking my head I tried to console myself, _Get a hold of yourself. It was nothing more than an old book. Nothing more. And the breeze was just a harmless breeze… yeah, that's right. A harmless breeze. _I don't know who I was trying to convince more, my brain or my body.

A sudden chill washed over me as something cold brushed my hand, caressing it, petting it. I wanted to run and hide and never come out and see the light of day, but I was locked in place. The breeze started up again, brushing along the table and making random papers flutter. A flicker of movement caught my eye to the right. A mist had started to form, and it covered the bookshelves with its opaqueness.

I jolted in fear, adrenaline pumping throughout my body getting itself to move. I dove around the table to the other side of the mist. Running through the dank, dark top floor of the library, I could feel the mist behind me, licking at my heels. Teasing me, taunting me. I swallowed back a cry of fear as I reached the trolley station where Berkeley had dropped me off. There was no one there except for the empty track.

"Someone! Come and get me!" I screamed into the floors below me. I waited a full two seconds to realize no one was coming.

_Apparate the hell out of here! _My instinct told me. _But it's against the rules! _An annoying little voice said inside my brain. In the end instinct won, _Fuck the rules!_ _Where do I go?! Surely not back to the hospital…_ I felt myself being pulled and stretched with the familiar feelings of apparition, just as the mist began to envelope me.

I landed right on my living room floor, shaking and gasping for air as I slowly recovered. My breaths came out more ragged and sounded like sobs as I began to grasp what I had just gone through. Something told me that the magic I was dealing with was far worse than I could ever imagine.

As I stood up I was very wobbly, so I used my couch for support. After putting myself through some painstakingly long breathing exercises, I walked to the kitchen. To be honest, I did not know really what to do, all I knew was that I wanted tea. _Tea makes everything better…right?_

As the tea steeped I braced myself on the kitchen counter, afraid I might fall over again. Shock numbed my feeling as I stared vaguely around my apartment trying to decide what to do next. I remember walking down the hallway to my bedroom. I grabbed my favorite red and gold blanket and stuffed teddy bear that my mom had gotten for me on my 5th birthday.

"Cuddles, please keep the demons away…" I whispered into the fluff of my bear. And I drifted off into oblivion.

Nightmares are no fun. They keep me awake, they keep me scared of going to sleep. Of course when you have the same nightmare for ten years in a row, you get used to it. I know the exact sequence on which my night terror will happen. I have it down like plays in a playbook.

I'm in Malfoy Manor first. I look around trying to see through the dark. It's moist like black velvet, just the same as the night I got tortured. Then there's a crashing behind me, I jump and start running down the never ending hallway. There's s sudden crack of lightning, lighting up the great living area. That's where they are waiting for me. All of the Malfoys and their Death Eater friends. They all grin at me, like they know a secret that I do not. Their smiles send chills down my spine, making me paralyzed with fear. I know what is coming. It always surprises me, because suddenly Bellatrix has me pinned on the floor….

Well, the rest is history. Literally, everyone knows about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermione**

"…And that's basically all that's happened." I finished telling my friends that were sitting across the table. The story was a long one, and basically began when Astoria and I became friends, and I came to meet Draco again. _All this drama…_I thought tiredly to myself. Ginny's expression was full of confusion and annoyance. The latter expression probably because of me not telling her about this predicament sooner. Luna sat there with a small serene smile on her lips, looking at me as if everything made sense.

Once I had woken up, I had immediately owled Ginny and Luna saying that I needed to talk to them and get their opinions on recent events. Naturally, Ginny's response was to go to a club and drink this off. Ginny likes nothing better than a good party. Luna concurred with Ginny's idea. I was slightly worried about her going to a bar, the last time Luna got drunk she had ended up in northern Scotland. But how could I refuse my friends?

It was a full thirty seconds later when Ginny exploded over the sound of the pulsing bass, "_Excuse _me?! Why was I not told of this sooner? Did it ever occur to you that I could help?"

Luna looked over at Ginny, "It's not her fault Ginny. She's friends with Astoria, who was in Slytherin. Would you honestly help a Slytherin, Ginny?"

Ginny looked sullenly down at her red apple martini, "No…I guess not."

I smiled at the both of them; it was just like old times. When we had all just gotten out of Hogwarts and were free. But, that happiness was short lived. Sipping on a glass of firewhiskey I yelled over at them, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner, but Luna is right. I was worried you both might not accept her. I know Harry and Neville wouldn't!" I paused, a thought dawning on me. "By the way Ginny, how _are _you and Harry?"

A fire lit in the ginger's eyes, "He keeps pressing to have kids, but I keep telling him I'm not ready! I don't want kids right now! It'd ruin my body and end up looking like my mother!" she shuddered in horror as we laughed, "I got mad at him the other day and stormed out…"

She faded away into her own thoughts, staring at the multi-colored lights swirling around. I slammed my right hand on the table to get her attention, "Umm…don't you think you better finish that sentence? You stormed out on _Harry?!_" I asked incredulously.

Her eyes brimmed with sadness, "I just kept feeling like I was disappointing him every time that I said no. I couldn't take the hurt in his eyes…his beautiful damned green eyes."

"How long ago did you leave, Ginny?" Luna asked calmly.

There was a long silence before my friend answered, "Two weeks ago."

I gasped the same time as Luna. "_Two weeks?! _How have you survived Ginny? Usually you are freaking out if he is gone for an hour!" I said, trying to cheer her up. _This is going to be bad._

Ginny smiled half-heartedly and laughed bitterly. "I was staying at Ron's, but he and Lavender are just too lovey-dovey for me. I moved out today."

Luna looked at her questioningly, "Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't exactly know yet." Ginny said, shaking her head as she got up and adjusted her black mini skirt. "But now is not the time to be sad. Hermione told us her story and I said mine. Now is time to…PARTY!" She yelled the last word to the crowd of people on the dance floor. They cheered back at her loudly; Ginny laughed and turned back to us, "I'll go get us some shots of firewhiskey and vodka."

With a flip of her fiery ginger hair, she was gone. I laughed and turned back to Luna, "So, how are you and Neville?"

She smiled at me, "It's absolutely dreamy. I couldn't have hoped for more! The crumple-horned snorkaks have been sighted just a little ways from our house! Plus, the Quibbler is selling very well!" Hermione knew that was true, because Neville had become editor. _Thank Merlin. _Luna continued, "…then this summer we are planting a pear that is supposed to make your skin turn blue!"

I nodded as if I knew it was true and went back to watching the dancers. I tuned the music out and it was only me and my thoughts. Well, me and my thoughts about a certain person. Pretty soon Ginny was back with a tray of three shot glasses plus two bottles of firewhiskey and vodka.

Sitting down with a huff Ginny grinned evilly, "Alright girlies! Who is ready to have some fun?"

_10…12...15? _I thought blurrily to myself as I tried to count how many shots I had taken. I was up on the bar dancing with some random blonde. The music was pulsing and the lights swirled around the room. Every witch and wizard in the room was dancing and swaying to the melody.

"Hey!" I yelled as I felt a pair of strong hands grasp my waist and pull me off of the bar, and distracting me from my dancing.

"You're getting pretty crazy up there." A deep voice said from behind me, with an obvious American accent.

I rolled my eyes in nonchalance, annoyed that he was distracting me. Though I did like what he was doing with his hands on my waist. I chuckled a low laugh and turned around to face him, "And just _who _do you think _you _are? Do you just grab every girl that you see around the waist?"

His blue eyes were alight with laughter as he smiled at me, "Well miss, yes I do. But not everyone is quite as beautiful as you."

"You mean there are girls out there as pretty as me? I thought that I was the prettiest one out there!" I slurred in mock indignance.

"Let me rephrase that. Miss, you are the most beautiful lady I have ever had the grace to lay my eyes on." He drawled at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him as the warm feeling of his words spread through me. _Either that or the firewhiskey._ "So, what's your name?" I asked him loudly.

He said something to me but I didn't hear him. The crowed surged forward and I lost contact with the blonde hair, blue eyed American. "Talk Dirty to Me" was playing through the magical speakers. I danced for what seemed like hours, having a grand time by myself. Sometimes I saw Ginny, sometimes Luna. But they were all lost to the night.

The hands were back on my waist again, right after I took another glass of firewhiskey. "You got away from me." Said the familiar deep voice.

I paused before answering him, "Why I don't even know your name, do I?"

"No miss, you do not." He said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Well we cannot get anymore acquainted without introductions." I slurred, his image going a big fuzzy around the edges. "My name is Hermilone Jeange Grenger."

He laughed, "Say that again?"

Frustrated I yelled at him, "Hermilone Jeange Grenger!"

"Well the name's Gavin, but my friends call me 9."

"Why do they call you that?" I asked with the confusion that came with drunkenness.

He raised his eyes suggestively at me and smiled a wolfish smile. Instead of answering me he swung me into a dance pose. We started to ballroom dance to "Turn It Down to What", which just made me laugh until I cried. Once it was over, I leaned on Gavin; practically hugging him. "You are the best man I've ever met. In my entire life!" I slurred to him, at least that's what I _thought _I said.

Suddenly Ginny came upon me smiling, "Hermione! You've gotta go see what Luna's doing!"

Laughing I followed my drunk ginger friend, leaving the American Gavin for the second time. We pushed our way through the witches and wizards, finally getting the other bar we saw our friend. She was the only person dancing alone. It wouldn't have been so bad if she knew how to dance, but our Luna…let's just say it's better if she doesn't dance. _Oh Merlin no…she's doing the dance of the Nargles, _I thought clearly as I saw my friend moving her arms and legs jerkily around like she was having a spasm.

Ginny, clearly absolutely wasted, laughed at her. "Oh Hermione! Look at her!" she started laughing uncontrollably and fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up.

I looked around and realized _everyone _was laughing at poor Luna. I knew Ginny would regret laughing, but she was too drunk to care. All I felt was sadness for Luna. _If only they'd stop laughing…_I thought sadly to myself.

I sat down next to Ginny and patted her shoulder as she started crying. Ginny was that type of drunk; the bipolar one. When she wasn't crying, she was the one playing butterbeer pong and helping to make sure that everyone was as drunk as she was. Ginny was a party animal, that's why she dated Harry. Not only did she irrevocably love him, but he mellowed her fiery personality.

As Ginny's crying fit seemed to settle, I wobbly stood up just to find American Gavin to be right next to me. I stumbled back in surprise, caught my foot on Ginny's leg and fell. Gavin reached out quickly and grabbed my hand with all the grace of a prince. "Woah there. It's a good thing I caught you." He said, while setting his drink on the bar.

Laughing, I pulled him on to the dance floor -momentarily forgetting all of the drama going on between my friends. The firewhiskey still had a pleasant buzz going on in my brain, _making _me forget my connection with Draco, and forget what had happened with Astoria, but It's not like she was going to wake up soon. Ginny and Luna were having fun of their own. Ron and Lavender…they were better forgotten. Harry would soon figure out what to do -I never spared a second thought over him that night.

The rest of the night was a swirl of sound and pounding lights.

Light filtered onto my face, waking me up in temporary blindness. My head was pounding and opening my eyes took all the strength I had. Groaning, I slowly sat up and rubbed my hands on my face. Fingering my hair, I looked around my room.

At least it was _supposed _to be my room.

My dresser wasn't wooden anymore, it was replaced by an end table with a generic lamp on it. The window was on the other side of the room, and with shades instead of curtains. My eyes snapped open, much to my head's distress. _They weren't kidding when they said you could see stars. _I took an inventory of what I was wearing. _No…_ I thought with horror. I was in a man's button-up dress shirt, _thank Godric Gryffindor I'm still in my undergarments._

A slight movement to the left drew my gaze to the human form beginning to wake up next to me. It was obviously a man, but _who _exactly was the question. He wasn't ugly, he was 'hot' by those standards.  
Sandy blonde hair, tan skin, sleepy blue eyes. _But you want grey eyes…_a voice in the back of my head said.

"Hey…" the man's deep voice said. He grinned a mega-watt smile at me that I supposed would make most girls swoon at his every word. He reached over and pulled me back into bed next to him. Then, snuggled his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply.

"Your hair smells like oranges and lemons…" his lips murmured against my neck.

I shivered involuntarily. After a couple minutes I allowed myself to speak, "I hope we didn't do anything that we'll regret." It came out as a dry croak, my voice cracking on the last word. _Regret._

I could feel him smile as he said softly, "I'm pretty sure we did."

_Oh goddamn shit fuck…_I cursed at myself, wondering what how I'm going to get out of this… _I'm screwed. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Astoria**

How long was I in this... state, I do not know. What seemed like days could have been seconds or maybe years. But it does not matter to me. Not at all. For I am learning the most important lesson of all - R_evenge._

I have taken a particular interest in revenge. Where to get it, what's the best type, and _whom. _Those are the three key points that Bellatrix has taught me. I know two so far, where and whom. Where to get revenge? Well, revenge is inside of you. It is what fuels your anger and your will to fight back. That is where revenge is, it's in all of us. Some of us though, know how to use it in the right way.

That's what Bellatrix says.

Now 'whom' is the one that I struggle with. Deciding who to take your revenge out on is a very, _very_ precise task. They must deserve it of course (but who doesn't?), but then you also have to get something out of the deal. Now when I say deal, I mean that when exactly you kill them- oops, I mean taking your revenge on them- you have to get something out of it. Such as money, land, etcetera.

Now who would be the poor unfortunate soul that I, Astoria Malfoy, would take my revenge out on? Who has wronged me so greatly that these measures must be taken to ensure the better welfare of my life?

_That _is that Bellatrix has enlightened me on.

I have now just realized how… _oblivious_…I have been to all the people and deeds that have screwed me over in my waking life. People have walked all over me, in my past and in my present.

At Hogwarts they thought it was a mistake that I was in Slytherin, but oh how they were wrong. I heard what they said behind my back, whispering to each other in hushed voices and determined to gossip about me as much as possible. All those girls who pretended to be my friends, with those plastered on smiles and fake interest in what I was saying, they didn't like me. They stuck around because I had money, and a Pureblood name. They told kids from other houses lies about me, how I was a squib and they felt sorry for me. _Sorry, indeed. _They did not think I heard those… then, I just shrugged it off, thinking to myself, _my friends wouldn't say that._

Oh, how _naïve _I was.

At my job in the Ministry they all thought I was a dumb blonde bitch with more money than I knew how to use. They all smiled those vicious smiles I'm surprised they didn't grow fangs and try to suck out my life. The fake compliments they paid me with saccharine sweetness that I foolishly thought was real. All those "Your hair looks so nice Astoria!" and "I just _love _those clothes, Astoria! Where ever did you get them?!" they were all fake. The girls' eyes flashes with envy and hatred as Draco came to get me for lunch and as they saw what I was wearing to work (only the most expensive and beautiful designer clothes of course), the men looked upon me with lust that makes me wish to gorge out the eyes from their sockets.

_Lies, _my life has been full of _lies._

That ends now.

And it is all because of the _mudblood, Hermione_.

Bellatrix has made me aware of this many times over.

"You see dearie," she cackled at me in one of our lessons, "she is the biggest faker of them all! Pretending to like you and be your friend. All to manipulate you." She stalked in circles around me whispering in my ear all the lies I had been fed, all the lies that had started with… Hermione. "Poor, poor Astoria. So weak, so fragile."

"I am _not _weak!" I yelled at her, whipping my head around trying to find her face.

"So _easily _controlled." She said venomously to me, stalking her way in the other direction.

"I will never be controlled." I said, though it sounded like I was trying to convince myself, not Bellatrix.

Suddenly, out of the darkness of my subconscious, her face came to be directly in front of mine, "Then _prove _it! Prove that you are not weak! Prove that you are not breakable or easily controlled…" She grabbed my face in between her hands and held our heads close together as if she was going to kiss me. "Prove. Them. _Wrong_." She whispered over me in her hot, stinking breath.

I wrenched out of her grip, disgusted that she would touch me. "I will. They will regret the days when they thought I was an idiot and oblivious."

"And who is _'they _'", she taunted me.

"_Hermione._" I spat her name out like it left a wretched taste in my mouth.

She cackled again, and the sound sent shivers down my spine. But these weren't scared shivers, this was a shiver of anticipation. _Oh how I am looking forward to this…_I thought to myself in the black of my mind. _But she is your friend, _a voice of reason and kindness said in the back of my mind, _you wouldn't listen to a dead Death-Eater would you? Can you really trust what Bellatrix says?_

Bellatrix laughed again, "No you can't."

I glared at her, "I can't what?" I said to her, feigning confusion.

"You _can't _trust me, but you have no choice. I control you now." She said evilly to me. "With your body I will be able to become whole again… yes, bring back my love…" the last part she muttered to herself.

I wrinkled my nose at her and said to her snidely, "Your _love_?! I did not think a creature like you was capable of such an emotion."

I felt the pain on my cheek as I landed on the ground. Bellatrix stood over me, looking furious and even more ugly than usual. I raised my hand to my left cheek, feeling heat rising from where she had hit me. It stung, but not enough to make me cry. "You pathetic worm, you'll never scorn me again. Or you will be punished." She grinned maliciously, "And I can be very creative."

I stared at her coolly, waiting to see if the bitch had any more to say. Once there was a long enough pause I got to my feet. _This is ridiculous, I have better things to do. _Crossing my arms I said to her, "So are we going to begin to plan or something? Because if I remember right, _I _have a husband to get back to, a frie-girl to destroy, a job I have to go to. I do not have time for foolish Death-Eater games."

She grinned at me, her teeth black, brown, and crookedly cramped in her mouth. "All in good time. First I need to teach you more about Dark magic. There's so much I have to teach you, but so little time. I sense you'll be waking up soon. Let's start with the Cruciatus Curse."

And so my lessons began, once again I was in pain; but this time, I welcomed it.

**Draco**

I sat next to Astoria's bedside all the time. I lost sense of time, all the days seemed to rush together. I sent an owl to my boss telling him I wouldn't be in, for how long I didn't know. _Until Astoria wakes up._

The healers were annoying, always coming in and checking her vitals with their wands. _She obviously hadn't changed half an hour ago, do you really think she is going to change now?! _They wore their fake smiles of patience and kindness. At the beginning they had the audacity to talk to me, but I put that notion quickly to rest.

I don't feel like talking.

My friend Blaise came by to check in on how I was doing earlier that week. "She isn't going anywhere Draco. You said yourself, she hasn't changed. I think you could probably go and get out of here for a while."

"But what if she does wake up while I'm gone?! I wouldn't be here, she needs me." I said taking her cold hand in mine.

"Draco," my friend paused looking down at me with concern in his eyes, "you haven't slept in days. You aren't helping Astoria by starving yourself and depriving yourself of sleep."

I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face and through my hair. "I can't leave her, Blaise."

"And you won't he leaving her!" my friend said exasperatedly, "At least not for long. C'mon. We can go grab lunch with Theo and Pansy."

That made me groan again, "_Pansy!? _You have got to be kidding me, I thought she and Theo broke it off months ago."

Blaise grinned at me and said mockingly, "But they are just so in love with each other! You know they will never actually 'break up' right? There's been a record total of…" Blaise counted the numbers off in his head, "…14 break ups and twice they have left one another at the altar. But you see, 'that was all just child's play.'"

I laughed along with him, Pansy and Theo were obviously in love, but they were too blockheaded to see it. But lunch with _both _of them?! That was asking for major drama. Something I didn't want to deal with right now. _Not with all of this going on…_

"We're all kind of worried about you. And when I say 'all' I mean everyone you're friends with. Not just Pansy, Theo, and I. You've been down lately," I shot daggers at him, he held his hands up defensively, "and not without good reason! It just isn't the same anymore… you're not the same anymore."

I rolled my eyes at him, _he is talking nonsense. _I thought to myself, until I saw his expression. It was an expression of a dog that had been kicked, he looked so uncomfortable and downtrodden at the same time I actually felt sympathy for him. "Blaise," I began, "I am the exact same person I was yesterday, last month, even a year ago. I do not believe I have changed and if I have I hope it is for the better."

"It just seems that since you met Astoria…" he said to me.

Anger flooded through me, "How da-" I started, until I stopped short. I began to think about what he had said, _Have I really changed? _I thought to myself disbelievingly. _And if I have, is it good or bad?_

Blaise paused, looking at me as if he was expecting me to hex him. Once he realized he was safe he began again, "Ever since you met Astoria, it has seemed as if you do not have time for your friends anymore. All you do is go to work, the same building I work in, but you don't bother so say 'hi', and then straight home to Astoria. We never hear from you and when we owl you to come hang out or go somewhere, you always say no because you're with Astoria. You've become a recluse from society without even knowing it."

I stared at him in shock, because he was right. I hadn't hung out with my friends it what seemed like… ages. I never did think about saying 'hello' to them, or going with them on a quick jaunt to somewhere exciting. All I thought about was getting home to Astoria, how to make Astoria happy, all I ever thought about was Astoria.

I shook my head, as if all my recent thoughts would be scattered around the room away from me. "You know what?" I said, clapping Blaise on the shoulder, "let's go catch up with one another. It seems as if I have been… indisposed… for quite some time now."

Blaise smiled at me, "Glad to have you back. Now, let's go! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving." I stated, laughing at Blaise while I followed him out the door of my hospital suite.

And just as the door clicked shut, Astoria's eyes fluttered open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione**

I winced as my foot sunk into a puddle, quickly soaking through to my sock. It had been pouring, so the streets of London were flooding. I could have apparated, but walking helped me to remember Mom and Dad. _Two other people who aren't in my life anymore. _I thought to myself as I trudged along, _this rain is so ironic- sad mood, sad weather. _Creating a bright red umbrella with my wand, to match my red rain boots of course, I walked on to the muggle entrance to the Ministry.

Walking gave me a sense of being content. It gave me time to sort through all of the thoughts that were crammed into my head like an overfilled filing cabinet. It gave me time to reflect.

I winced again as my reflections took me to this morning, when I had waken up in Gavin's flat. If I could obliviate that whole four hours out of my head I would. Without batting an eyelash.

His voice came back to my head…

Slowly extracting myself from Gavin's vice of a grip, I slid from the bed and ran to where my clothes were strewn across the floor.

"Whereyougoing?" his sleepy voice mumbled across the room to me.

I was struggling to put my shirt on when I answered in a muffled voice, "Clearly this was a mistake, one big misunderstanding. I do not know what we did or what events occurred. I don't know where my friends are or what happened to them. So, I'm going home."

I heard a creak of bed springs and felt the footfalls coming closer to me, two hands grasped the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

I glanced up and saw Gavin's handsome face gazing down at me, "Thanks…I think."

He gave me a small smile, "No problem."

I smiled at him, suddenly I realized the proximity of us I backed away and started looking around as if I was searching for my shoes.

I heard a whisper behind me, "Looking for these?" Gavin's deep voice said to me as he held up my teal Converse.

"How did you-" I started in wonder.

He pointed at himself with his free hand smiling, "Wizard."

I rolled my eyes in mock astonishment while I snatched my shoes back, "Oh really? I didn't know!"

He laughed, "Well, since you're in such a rush to get out of here," he gave my hand holding the rest of my clothes a pointed stare, "I might as well make you breakfast before you take off."

"I really shou-" I started to protest, but got hushed by Gavin's big hand covering my mouth.

"No arguments." He said firmly. "It would be a pleasure to make breakfast for you…" he paused awkwardly.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, _he doesn't even know my name! _I thought, annoyed at the fact that I was in his home, he is going to make me breakfast, and he didn't even know my name. "It's Hermione."

He smiled, regardless of my icy tone, "Hermione. That's a pretty name."

I shuffled my feet and looked at the ground, "Thanks…I think."

I switched from staring at my feet to staring at the corner, where I noticed dust bunnies collecting and beige paint chipping away to show the beginning of mold against the carpet. "Well…" I said, not knowing what to do.

Gavin clapped his hands. "Right! Breakfast!" he said bouncing backwards a couple steps and then turned around in one fluid motion to go into the kitchen.

"Okay, then." I mouthed to myself as I finished getting dressed. I heard the pots in the kitchen clanging and clinking against one another. I sighed to myself, a little bored as I waited. _I could always just apparate out of here. _I thought to myself, _but that would be rude, and I am nothing if not polite._

So I sat. I flopped onto the bed, splayed out in a star formation. I got up and rummaged through his closet, looking at the brand names of his clothes. _American Eagle…wonder what that is. _I looked at the few pictures that sat on his dresser. They showed him smiling in a white, red, and blue muggle graduation outfit and standing with two men on his right and a woman on his left, in the background there was a big rock with four faces carved into it. Right above the picture, on the wall there was a pennant of a muggle American football team with signatures on it.

"Do you know the Packers?" Gavin's voice boomed loudly from the doorway. I jumped, almost knocking over his picture. He laughed at me again, "Breakfast is ready and waiting for us, unless you want to skip the bacon and eggs and just look at my beautiful face all day."

"Ha! As if! Now where are these eggs I'm hearing about?"

I followed Gavin into his kitchen, and look at the small wooden table in the middle. It is laden with eggs, toast with various preserves, bacon, bagels, muffins, a homemade yogurt parfait, and my favorite…_waffles_. "Gavin! This is quite extensive for two people!" I exclaimed, but I was wasn't complaining. He had _waffles_!

"I know, but what is the point of magic if not to make lavish meals?" he said to me while he helped himself to some toast.

We talked throughout the meal- I asked various questions about him, his family, what he was doing in Britain, and other random topics. But one question was on my mind. _What exactly did we do last night? _For I could not remember any of it. _Just blurry shapes and music._

I hadn't realized Gavin had asked me a question while I was having an inner monologue with myself. "Huh?" I asked stupidly at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I asked why you are in such a rush to leave my apartment on this fine morning."

"Oh… umm…" I trailed off, not knowing how to word the utter embarrassment of being in a strangers flat.

"Umm?" he prompted.

"You know…I woke up in a strange place with a stranger. Who wouldn't want to get out of that situation?"

He nodded slowly, then understanding flashed in his blue eyes, "You don't remember anything about last night do you?"

Heat flooded my face, making a blush creep up the back of my neck. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you've been distracted all morning. You ask me questions about everything _but _last night. I think it is pretty obvious." He smiled his blinding smile at me, "Or, I'm just extremely intuitive."

There was a pause, I could see that he was enjoying having this power over me. _I usually don't _not _know things. _I thought to myself. _Look at this git. This is a change…I don't like it. _"Well? What did we do last night?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know. What _did _we do last night?" he asked smugly.

"Ugh!" I got up and grabbed my blazer turning to the door of his flat. "Fine, whatever, don't tell me. See if I care."

"Wait!" he jumped up and grabbed my wrist, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay."

"We didn't do anything last night, Hermione."

"You mean…we didn't…"I stumbled in my wording as my face lit up again, "We didn't…_sleep together?_" I whispered the last part.

There was a pause, then Gavin started to laugh. I mean big, booming laughter. He was doubled up on the floor by the time I got over the shock of being laughed at. "This-this isn't funny!" I said to him angrily.

"Oh, but it is!" he said between bursts of laughter. "You say 'sleep together' is such a bad thing!"

"But-but-but…" I sputtered.

Gavin stood up, towering over me, and wiped some laughter tears from the corners of his eyes. "It's okay, Hermione. I get it. Nothing to ruin your reputation, don't sweat it."

I nodded silently, I was slightly biffed that he thought it was about my 'reputation'. _Are you sure it wasn't? _Asked a voice inside my head. "Well, I really must go. I have work and have to find my friends…" I trailed off, wondering where in the world Luna and Ginny had gotten to.

He smiled again, _Does he ever stop smiling, _and pulled me into one of those hugs that squeezes the air out of your lungs. "I'll see you later, Hermione" he whispered into my hair.

Unable to hug him back, because he started to freak me out, I nodded and turned away towards the door. Once I stepped over the threshold I felt the pulling and tugging sensation of apparition.

**Draco**

"Ermgh…" I groaned as I struggled to sit up. My tie was askew, pants and shirt were wrinkled. Running a hand through my already disheveled hair, I took in my surroundings.

I had gone out with Blaise, Pansy, and Theo, but that was two days ago. We all went out, of course got drunk on firewhiskey, and apparated mostly across the world having fun in the different places we went. We lost Theo in Singapore, but had found him again in a wizard club in Moscow. Blaise and I left Pansy and Theo in Paris to go back home. _Fun times…_I thought to myself, sad that it was over.

I was on a couch, obviously made of cheap gold fabric, contrasting with the expensive looking rugs covering the hard wooden floor. I was in a sitting room, a grand piano in one corner and a muggle gun case in the other. The walls were painted a dark maroon color to go with the golden accents. _This looks like a Gryffindor common room. _I thought disgustedly to myself. The was light streaming through a big bay window to my left, whose curtains were still swinging with the momentum of someone pulling them back.

Two big hands clapped down on my shoulders, "Hey, mate! I see you're finally awake!" _Blaise…_I thought tiredly to myself. Blaise had a thing for getting up early, and disturbing people when they don't want to be disturbed. "You're going to be late for work if you don't hurry!"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Well you could always just skip." He said smiling. "Like me!"

I glared at him, "Blaise, you don't even have to work. You're rich enough not to!"

"And so are you! But you still insist on wasting your time with the foreign affairs of the Ministry."

"It's not a waste of time… it keeps me busy!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, turning away from me to walk somewhere in his mansion, "Merlin's beard! You are just _so _dull! Now get out of here!"

"What kind of host are you!? Where is my breakfast?!"

"Oh go get your own bloody breakfast you git!" Blaise yelled back at me.

I laughed and grabbed my coat and headed towards the black intricately carved wooden door. "See ya, Blaise!" I yelled to the empty entrance hallway.

"_Why aren't you gone yet?!_"

Smirking I walked out the door, and got poured on. _Bloody hell! _I thought to myself as my clothes got drenched. _This is _exactly _what I need, I'm already late and now rain! _Cursing, I dried my clothes with a spell and put a waterproofing charm over myself and walked to a muggle café a couple blocks down, not caring about work- I was already late.

A bell chimed as I walked through the French style doorway. The blonde girl working at the counter threw me a flirtatious smile. _Muggles. _I thought to myself as I smirked at her. I sauntered my way up to the counter, enjoying the girl's look of anticipation. _Why not have a little fun at this? _"So…" I glanced at her name tag, "Melinda, what's good here?"

"Well, there is this Carmel mocha that's delicious…" and the girl droned on about items I did not care about. I just kept staring into her brown eyes making the young girl squirm.

Until suddenly a flash of color caught my eye from the window in the front. I looked over and saw none other than Hermione. "On second thought, never mind." I interrupted the girl at the counter and left her sputtering as I went outside."Hermione!" I called to the girl in the red rain boots.

Hermione turned, curly hair whipping around her face. 'Draco!"

I jogged towards her, "What are you doing out in the rain?!"

She sent me a look, "Walking, obviously."

"Obviously."

She looked at me skeptically, "What are you doing in the muggle region of London? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you?" I shot back at her.

"Well-I-I" she stuttered for a while, "You can't answer my question with a question!"

"Then you shouldn't inquire so much." I told her as I put an arm around her shoulders. "But I do agree with you that we should be at work right now."

She pushed my arm off and started to walk away from me, "Indeed." I apparated to stand right in front of her. She looked frantically around to make sure that no passing muggle had seen, "Draco! You can't do that!"

I smirked and shrugged, "Oh well, what more can happen? My wife is already in a coma. Hey! I never did ask you, did you find anything when you went to the Library?"

A strange look passed over her face, one that looked both fearful and cautious. "No…I couldn't find anything."

"Are you sure?" I said, suspicious at her tone and expression.

Her brow furrowed as she sent me a glare, "Of course I'm sure. Who do you take me for? A liar? When I tell you I didn't find something, I didn't find it."

"Umm… okay then." I said, not knowing how to respond to Hermione's sudden change in demeanor. To be honest, I was a bit put out that she didn't find anything, but I wouldn't say anything to her.

She started walking again, with me right beside her. It was a long, awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to say. Like, what do you say to an obviously angry, distracted girl? _How are you supposed to respond to that?! _So I filled the silence with dramatic sighs and bouts of the fake clearing of my throat. She glanced at me, "Will you shut up? I'm trying to think."

I put my hands up, "Sorry, your highness." That earned me another glare.

The rain continued to poor as we walked on the sidewalks to the muggle entry way. I glanced over at Hermione, she had a determined look on her face. Her brow creased, eyebrows pinched together, and eyes straight forward. Her brown hair was untamed today, a mess of waves and curls brushing and swaying in front of her face as the wind blew. She was biting her lip, as if something made her nervous. _Her lips…_I thought to myself as I unconsciously continued to stare. As if sensing my gaze she looked over at me, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Startled out of my reverie I pushed my embarrassment of being caught down and smirked at her, "No, nothing at all."

"Okay…" she said giving me a weird look.

_Merlin's beard, Draco! Get your head out of the gutter! _I shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at the ground and everything _other _than Hermione as we walked on. We rounded the corner of the grey stone building and came to the bright red phone booth of the Ministry. Hermione made her umbrella disappear and stepped into the booth. She turned around to look at me, "Well, are you coming?"

"Obviously." I said, mock rolling my eyes and smirking at her.

A ghost of a smile graced her lips as we started our descent into the Ministry.

**Hermione**

The proximity between us was almost nonexistent. The small booth could hardly fit tall, muscular Draco and small me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body, warming the left side of me. I looked out the windows and saw that the main hall was almost empty. Only the _Daily Prophet _boy and a couple of workers discussing business by the fountain. They all looked up as the phone booth floated down to the floor.

I felt the _thump _run through the whole booth, the vibration making me lose my balance. I squeaked as I stumbled through the open door. I saw the floor rushing up to meet me, but I stopped. I then noticed a strong arm pulling me back up. Draco set me in front of him, "You alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I shrugged his hands of the shoulders, _Play it cool Hermione. _"Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't have to…" I trailed off as I got lost in the steel grey eyes. _So much for playing it cool._

He smirked at me, which sent shivers up my spine. "I didn't have to? You wouldn't have gotten seriously hurt! Talk about clumsy!"

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms, "Am not!"

"Are too!" he said smiling. In one fluid movement he turned me around with an arm on the shoulder, pointing me in the direction of the fountain. "But now is not the time for arguments, especially when the Head of the Magical Creatures office is giving us strange looks."

I gasped and looked where Draco had said. Sure enough, the Head of Magical Creatures was giving the both of us disapproving stares. I felt a blush creep up, and hurriedly made my way to the elevators. As I passed a group of wizards and witches I looked at the ground, wishing I could sink into it and disappear. Then I noticed that Draco had been right beside me the whole time. I looked over at him, "What are you doing?"

He looked around, not knowing I was talking to him. "What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"I mean, why are you following me? Stop following me!"

"But, I think I'm going to work."

"But, why don't you go some other way?"

We both stopped in front of the elevator, "Does it bother you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked again, "I mean, does it bother you that I'm hanging around with you?"

_Yes, _I wanted to say, _I'm thinking thoughts about you that I shouldn't. _"No, why should it bother me? It doesn't bother me. No.", blushing furiously I turned back to the elevator and waited for it to open.

Thankfully, the door opened right as I turned and I stepped in quickly. Much to the logical part of my mind's disappointment, Draco followed suit. I stepped into a corner, trying to look bored. _Maybe then he won't talk to me? _The logic thought. _Are you kidding me right now?! You know you want him, in every way possible. Don't lie to yourself, it's unbecoming. _Said my conscious.

I looked at him, studying him. _He has grown up. _He was no longer the brat from Hogwarts, not even the Death Eater. His face was more chiseled, and he had a 4 o'clock shadow dusting his jaw. He didn't still have the same bright blonde hair, it had turned a light sandy shade, and he wore it scruffier. It was messed up, as if he had just woken up and walked out the door. His physique had definitely changed, for the better. No longer was Draco a stringy, scrawny twig, _Hermione likey! _My conscious tight. _Oh my goodness, shut up! You're acting like a fangirl!_

Draco gave me a sideways glance and went back to looking straight ahead, "And you said I was staring."

"Oh don't flatter yourself." I sneered at him.

_"__Welcome, to the Department of Magical Education. Have a nice day!" _chimed the welcome witch's voice.

The doors clattered open, and I stepped out quickly and saw that Hooty McOwlface was waiting for me. "Hermione! Where have you been?" he paused as I stuttered -racking my brain for a good excuse, "It doesn't matter, I don't care. I have a special job for you Hermione. Come on! We don't have all day, and you need to get going immediately." He glanced back into the elevator, "You come too, Draco. I've already cleared it with your boss."

He started waddling quickly away, I followed, keeping my pace next to his. He glanced at me as if I shouldn't be walking in such a 'high position'. _Oh _please _I basically do his job for him. He can go somewhere else if he doesn't like it. _Draco was strolling behind us, confused. But when you worked in the Dept. of Education you get used to weird. "Um, sir…" Draco started, "Why exactly do I have to be here?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'll tell you when I want to." McOwlface said gruffly.

Draco opened up his mouth to reply, but I shook my head silently. It was better not to argued with Hooty, it just made things worse. Draco sent me a look that said, _What the hell is this about?! _I shrugged my shoulders, trying for a look of nonchalance.

We took a right into the hall of the main office. I saw Astoria's desk sitting there, empty. Nothing had moved since she left it. There was no sign that she had ever left, except a thing coating of dust across the stacks of papers filed neatly on the right side. Draco looked at the desk a long moment, before following me into Hooty's office.

Hooty sat heavily upon the chair, making it creak with the strain. "I have a job, and a special one. It came from up above." Hooty had a thing about referring to the Minister and his advisors as 'up above'. _Some stupid muggle thing he picked up._"I need you, Hermione to go on a trip to several different schools across the world. This will supposedly help us incorporate new ideas into our educational system and 'better our next magical generation' blah, blah, blah." He waved his hand in a vague way, "You will be going to Brazil, India, Norway, America, and…" he looked at his papers, "Bulgaria. I trust you would be able to handle yourself, but they insist you need a foreign affairs representative with you. So I got it cleared that Mr. Malfoy would be your partner in this little escapade."

My face paled, I'd be going to _Bulgaria_?! And even worse, I'd be going with Malfoy! _Can I control myself? Of course, I'm Hermione after all, _I tried to reassure myself. "Uh-uh- yeah. This is great!" I said with fake enthusiasm, _Please, Merlin let this not be true. _"Thank you for picking me-"

McOwlface laughed at me, "You think you were my first choice?" he laughed some more, "You were my fourth choice. I was going to pick Astoria, but she is indisposed, and all the others had other events going on."

_Why that little- _I made a grab for my wand, about point five seconds away from hexing him across his fat face. My anger was getting the best of me, _That little, no good, cock sucking…_I went on in my head swearing at him for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds.

Draco made a grab for my hand, stopping me just in time from obliterating my 'boss'. He pulled himself close, as if he was escorting me. "Thank you for this opportunity, it means a lot to the both of us I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go plan our assignment." And on that note, Draco half pushed, half dragged me out of McOwlface's office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermione**

"Let me go! Getoffofme!" I yelled at Draco as we came into the hall of Astoria's office. Still, Draco didn't let go of my arm. Instead he did the exact opposite of what I told him. He pulled me close to his sculpted chest and held me tight.

I wanted to scream even more profanities at him, but just as I was about to say what exactly he could do with his wand he pulled us into the common hall of the Magical Department of Education. The people looked up at us, the women's eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of new gossip. I could hear it now, _'Draco and Hermione together? What will Astoria think of this?!'_. Draco started dragging me to my office, with me struggling the whole way.

As we got into my office Draco closed the door with a slam, "What the bloody hell was that about, Hermione?!"

I stared at him shocked, "Excuse me?! I think I had a pretty appropriate reaction to what McOwlface was saying!"

He gave me a pointed stare, "You were about to kill him."

"No I was not! I was going to get real creative with my hexes and make him regret making me mad! But of course Malfoy, you had to interfere?" I said, giving him an accusatory stare.

He smirked again, _Is he trying to kill me? _"Watch out, Granger. You're starting to show an evil side."

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch, Malfoy." I said with a huff. "But if you'll excuse me, I have work to get done before we leave."

"Okay. Have at it." He then plopped down into the chair in front of my desk. "I'll just wait until you're done." He said with a tone of finality.

"That means you leave, and I stay."

He faked confusion for two seconds, "Nah, I'm comfy right here."

"Seriously Malfoy," I said pacing to stand by my bay window, "I don't have time for this. I have… stuff to get done, and you have Astoria to get back to. I-_we _do not have time for this foolishness."

He shrugged at me, "You're probably right as usual, Granger."

"That means leave." _Please don't leave._

He put his hands up in surrender and stood up, "Alright, alright Granger. I can take a hint of when I'm not wanted."

"Took you long enough." I said sitting down, pretending to read and scan papers that had no importance to me.

"I'll be coming back though. We still have to discuss the job." He said looking back and piercing me with his grey eyes as he was walking out the door.

"Leave." I said flatly, hoping my voice would say void of emotion, then looked down at my papers quickly.

The door slammed shut.

I breathed out with a heavy sigh, not realizing I had been holding it all this time. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. With anger, lost self-control, I did not know. "A trip?! With Malfoy?!" I said out loud to myself. _Could this day get any worse?_

I swiveled my chair around to face the window, my back towards the door. I didn't hear the door click open.

**Astoria**

I pressed my ear against McOwlface's office, listening intently to what they said. Of course, casting the un-soundproofing charm probably helped.

I had escaped the confinement of St. Mungos, leaving behind no trace that I was ever there. The stupid healers didn't give me a second glance. I was about ready to kill everybody. _Draco left me?! To go with _Blaise_?! Just who does he think he is, he is supposed to be my husband! Not a hooligan that goes gallivanting off with his friends while his wife is in a coma!_

I went to his house first.

He answered the door with that happy-go-lucky grin of his that never left his stupid face. It annoyed me, just as it did in Hogwarts. I never liked Blaise. It was weird not liking someone from your own house, but oh well. I stepped in quickly, rushing him out of the way.

"Whoa! Astoria! Y-y-you were in a coma! When did you wake up? How was Draco not notified? Why are you here? How did you get out?!"

I rolled my eyes at his childness,_ So many questions_, and sneered, "I snuck out, obviously."

His brown eyes looked at me in confusion, "Then why did you come here?"

"To kill you of course." I cocked my head to the side and smiled, waiting for his reaction.

Fear took over his gaze and he backed up, "Astoria, you cannot be serious. You've just woke up, you must be confused-"

"I am not confused, you imbecile! It is you who is confused on this. I came here to kill you, and now you are supposed to run." I explained to him slowly in a patronizing tone of voice.

He backed up a few more paces. "Astoria, no…"

"Run, run as fast as you can!" I laughed at him as I stalked forward, heels clacking against the hardwood floor, with my wand raised towards his chest.

And oh how he ran. All through the house, yelling profanities at me as I shot Killing Curse's at him. _Why couldn't he just let me kill him? _All the running around was killing my feet. Finally, our cat-and-mouse chase ended. It ended with him, sprawled on the floor on his back with my wand pointed over his heart with tears running down his face, leaving clear trails across his already blood-stained face. He was mewling pointless questions at me, "Why? What did I ever do to you?" he asked me incredulously.

I looked down, at the pathetic creature that my husband called a friend, as he lay before me. _Should I give him an explanation, or should I not? That is the question. Does he even _deserve _an explanation? _After ten minutes of standing there and looking at Blaise Zabini, I finally decided to speak. "Why, you ask? My answer is, why not? You were going to destroy the thing that I hold most dear."

"What-?!" he started to interrupt me.

"Silence! I do not want to hear your words of protest, because to be honest, I don't care. You were going to destroy what Draco and I have! You never liked me, I could tell when I first married my love. But did I call you out on it? No, I was a good wife and let my husband go off to have fun with the friends that would never include me." I looked down upon him with hatred, "And now, I wake up to hear you take my husband away from my side. And to do what? Go party with you and that silly crew of yours! That Pansy and Theo! Did you honestly believe that I didn't hear you?! When what could be more important than the well-being of his beloved? You see, Zabini, you have gotten in my way. I have waited for two days to do this, which is far too long. And now it is time to remove you from the equation entirely."

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, which gave him the appearance of a fish. I cocked my head to one side and kept both my voice and expression flat, "Goodbye, Blaise. _Avada Kedavra!_"

After the bright flash of green light, Blaise Zabini was no more. He didn't scream as I shot the spell at him, he just looked at me, in what might have been a look of sympathy. He lay in a pool of his own blood -which I may have done intentionally, and with his face stuck in a permanent look of shock. Smiling to myself, I left his house.

I sighed as I leaned against the door, the memory of Blaise's death… it was so calming, invigorating. Even though I was livid with Draco, I just couldn't stay mad at him. He is so perfect. I quickly glanced behind me, making sure no one was coming. Even though I had covered myself with a cloaking spell, the habit didn't die.

"…I have a job…" McOwlface was saying. _Blah, blah, blah. Get to the point! _I though annoyedly to myself. "…Hermione to go on a trip to several different schools across the world. This will supposedly-…" _More blah blah and backstory stuff. Whoop-de-doo, Hermione gets to go places. No one cares._"…foreign affairs representative…" Now _that _caught my attention. _That's Draco's department! _"…Mr. Malfoy would be your partner in this little escapade."

"_WHAT?!" _I screamed. Thank Merlin the cloaking spell deafened sound. _How could he?! There must be some mistake! Why on earth would he send Draco with Hermione?! She doesn't deserve… he can't go…a mistake. Yeah, it is a mistake! _I pressed against the door once again, listening intently for more.

"You think you were my first choice?" Hooty laughed, "You were my fourth choice. I was going to pick Astoria-" _He was going to pick me! _I thought excitedly to myself. _But then I got in a coma… because of Hermione. She has ruined everything! This could have been nice for Draco and I, but NO! She had to come in and screw everything up._

I heard footsteps coming to the door, and quickly stepped aside to avoid getting a door to the face. Then my husband rushed out with Hermione tightly grasped to his chest. I dug my fingernails into the hands, making little crescent moons across my palm. They were moving fast, so I had to catch up to Draco's long strides. I looked around at the people in the office, the women were staring intently. I could see lies and gossip spinning itself like a web in their minds. _I will have to put an end to that! _I thought to myself as I made a mental check list of things to fix. I turned the corner to Hermione's office just in time to see the door slam in my face.

"Great! This is exactly what I need!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and sat down in a waiting chair next to her office door.

I didn't have to wait long until Draco stormed out of the office, looking royally passed off. I stood up, about to go to him until her voice stopped me.

_And just where do you think you are going?_

_To go to your favorite nephew, duh. _I replied to Bellatrix, pushing the feeling of dislike towards her.

She turned my body around to face the oak doors, _No you are not. This is your chance._

_To do what?_

_'__To do what?' _she mimicked me. _To kill Hermione, once and for all! She is all alone, without protection, this is perfect._

_I…I..._

_Or are you too weak? Poor, delicate, Astoria._

_Shut up. She was my friend._

_You know it's true… and you don't have any more friends. Only me, inside your mind._ She taunted me.

_Shut up!_

_You _are _a pathetic creature. So… like Wormtail. Cowardly, useless…_

_I'll show you useless…_

I grasped the brass handle and slowly turned it open. Then I slipped quietly into the big, circular office. It looked as if there was no one in there. The desk was neat and orderly, and the pictures or muggle attractions perfectly straight upon the wall. The big chair was swiveled to face the big window. I heard the faint sound of someone humming to themselves, _Hermione…she always does that when she is nervous and deep in thought…_

_That'll be a good distraction, she won't hear you coming! B_ellatrix commented on my inner monologue.

I glanced around the room, looking for anything I could use against her. Something that would make it look like an accident. Because, I couldn't have my hands getting dirty now could I? After all, I've come this far. _I could always just push her chair through the window. _I thought to myself as I seriously considered the pros and cons of that option.

_You're wasting too much time, you witless worm! There's a light fixture right above her; conveniently. Rust the chain and drop it, you worthless girl! _Bellatrix screamed at me.

I pulled out my wand and pushed my blonde hair out of my face, then glanced at the chair that was still facing the window. "Sorry, Hermione. You were just getting in my way." I said quietly.

I pointed my wand at the chain hanging down and whispered the weathering spell. I could see the stainless, sliver chain begin to darken. It looked like acid, eating away at the chain until it was hanging by a thread of metal. I turned around and walked calmly out of Hermione's office. Just as I clicked the door shut, I heard the snap. The snap of impending doom, the snap of someone's life about to end, the snap of the light fixture. It had finally broken, and was falling.

I had always wondered what it was like to not know you were going to die. To be oblivious to death coming up upon you like a train. To even be making plans for what you are going to do next, but then… it just ends. It ends with you dead.

I heard the snap. I heard the crash. I heard the scream. And as I walked away I repeated to myself, _She deserves this. You deserve this. There is nothing wrong with what you did. You deserve the happy ending. She deserves this. She deserves this._

**Hermione**

I only heard the snap. And then it was too late, I looked up to see my beautiful, silver chandelier coming closer ad closer. The chandelier froze as time seemed to stop, and I saw images flash before my eyes. _So this is what it's like having your life flashing before your eyes, _I thought to myself as I watched. I saw Harry and Ron, sitting on the train cart so many years ago. I saw the basilisk's golden eye staring back at me through the mirror. I saw Sirius and Harry hugging each other. I heard Victor Krum's voice, asking me to go the Yule Ball. I saw the room of brains and the veil where Sirius disappeared at the Ministry. I saw Harry and Ginny looking at each other with love and adoration. I saw George and Fred setting off Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the Gryffindor common room. I saw the forest where Ron left Harry and I on the mission to find horcruxes. I saw the looks on everybody's faces in the Room of Requirement when Harry walked in before the Battle. I saw all my friends, even people I did not know very well, laying upon the floor of the dining hall in Hogwarts, dead -their blank expressions filling my mind. Remus and Nymphadora holding hands, Colin Creevy, the Patil twin, and then Fred. _So much pain. _Then I saw Luna's wedding, and Ron walking down the aisle with Lavender. I saw Ginny and I going shopping in Diagon Alley. I saw the beginnings of me and Astoria's friendship. Then it changed to glass flying everywhere, and Astoria laying in a coma in St. Mungo's. Then, Draco's eyes. His damned, bright, beautiful eyes.

I thought that was it, but it wasn't I watched it all over again. _No…_I wanted to say, n_ot again. _But death doesn't listen to your opinion. It all went through like a muggle motion picture on fast forward. I watched the beautiful and sad life of Hermione Jean Granger slip away. _No! There is so much I have yet to do! I haven't seen…done…I'm not finished! I have so much to do, so much to love, so much to live for! _My eyes widenedas the light fixture returned to it's descent, slowly creeping its way down to me.

Then there was a snap, I looked up again to see it coming. Coming fast. I think I screamed, I don't really know.

Then, there was darkness.


End file.
